Time travel
by Torn Fox
Summary: One night Tails' screams of sadness over losing Cosmo awaken an ancient evil, the figure that awakens offers Tails the chance of a lifetime but demands an extremely steep price, now with both Cosmo's life and his soul on the line, Tails has to keep Cosmo from dying until the final battle ends, but can fate really be changed?
1. Chapter 1

Tails stared at his only remaining piece of Cosmo, his precious flower, "Why did you have to go!?" he screamed as loud as he could, although he was unaware that his cry of sadness had awakened an ancient evil, because deep underground there was a room, it's walls were cracked from trillions of years of holding back the dirt outside, in the center of the room was a figure that at first appeared human, his arms and legs were bound by chains of an unbreakable magic and only one thing could free this 'man', if someone was despairing ove a loved one for a long enough time the figure would awaken and offer them the chance of a lifetime, the time to wait was ten years, although Tails had only been crying for ten days his screams were loud enough for the figure to hear, and the figure had had enough, "That's it! I will do wahtever it takes to stop that kid from crying!" the figure screamed so loudly that pieces of rubble fell off the walls.

The figure yanked at his chains and they snapped under his immense strength, the figure stepped into a small patch of light that led to the outside world, his features were clear and they would make even Shadow run in fear, the man had short brown hair, was more than twice Tails' height, wore pitch black battle armor that had been scarred, scratched, and dented over the years, but never pierced, with a barely lighter extremely tattered and massive cape on his back, his skin was white and his hands were silver metallic claws that could slice through even Dark Oak's armor like it was paper, his eyes were hazle and he had a red scar over his right eye with a black eyepatch covering that eye, there was a blood red gem in the chestplate of his armor, no-one had survived an attack from this man before and his reputation was feared by everyone, even the master of the metarex.

The figure walked over to the nearest wall and smahed it open with his fist as the hole that let in light was too small for him to fit through, the walls broke away and the ground above tumbled down and landed at the man's feet, he walked out and into the moonlight, and at that time however not more than five feet away, Eggman and Sonic had been battling a fierce battle, but when they saw the figure they froze in fear, "I-It can't be!" Eggman screamed in terror, "N-No, this c-can't be happening!" Sonic too screamed in fear, the man let out awicked laugh that could paralyze even Dark Oak himself.

Both of them ran away as fast as they could, Eggman left so fast he left the massive robot Sonic had been fighting, the robot was powerful enough to defeat both Super Sonic and Super Shadow, which is why Sonic was being destroyed so easily, "Ha! What a pathetic machine!" the man said before he extended his left hand, dark purple lightining shot out and completely destroyed the robot in less than a second after it hit, "Now to do what I came out to do in the first place." he said before turning around to see Tails' house, he began to walk towards it, as he was halfway there he sensed someone behind him, in less than one-fourth of a second he whipped around and sent the person into the ground, the person struggled greatly to get up, when they finally did it was revealed to be Knuckles, he couldn't follow the figure however because he was being bound by the same type of chains the figure had been bound by.

Tails however heard Knuckles scream the words "Tails get out of there, he's coming!" Tails didn't know who Knuckles meant, but he heard his front door blasted off it's hinges and he saw it fly by in the hallway, there was a massive hole in the center of it and seconds later he door disintegrated, "Oh my god." Tails said while clutching the flower close to him and he backed into the shadows behind him, he saw the figures shadow on the floor, "Who is that?" Tails said, but seconds later the man entered the room and Tails was immediatly struck with immense fear, everyone in the galaxy knew the figure in front of him, and Tails knew no-one could survive his attacks.

Tails was trapped in a corner and the only escape was the window next to the man, or the door behind him, either way the man would strike him down as soon as he emerged from the shadows, "Come out Miles." the man said in a creepy voice that paralyzed him, and Tails didn't move an inch, "No? Then i'll find you." he said before the darkness Tails was hiding in began to dissapear, Tails knew he had no choice, "I'm right here." he said while steeping out, the figure smiled wickedly.

"W-What do you want Mark?" Tails asked while clutching the flower even closer to his heart, Mark simply said, "I need you to stop crying in sadness, so even though it hasn't been ten years i'll offer you the same chance." Tails didn't know what Mark meant, his answer was given as the words, "Time travel." Tails remembered what Mark did for those who cried over a single loved one for long enough, "A-At what cost?" Tails asked, he knew Mark never did anything without a price being paid, Mark simply pointed one of his metallic fingers at Tails' flower, "Two things, your flower being one of them, the other is that if you fail what this opportunnity is for, then your soul is MINE forever." he said, Tails stared in horror at the blood red gem in Mark's chest, countless people had failed and their souls absorbed inside,"Fine, but know that I will not fail, h-here's the flower, take care of it." Tails said while handing him the flower, he placed the flower into his cape and it disapeared without a trace, "Now at what point in time would you like to return to?" Mark said while his hand glowed with a drak energy, "When Shadow tried to kill Cosmo, I think that should give me enough time to prepare for the final battle."

Mark nodded and opened a large swirling vortex of dark energy, "Do not fail." he said, Tails turned around to ask what he meant but the last thing he saw was Mark shoving him through the vortex, he screamed in pure terror as the world went black for him, but on the outside back at his house Mark was looking at the flower, "You have no idea what you just gave me, but I may as well follow you to make sure you follow my 'rules'." he said while stepping through the vortex as well, no-one knew what Mark really had planned, this was the last time he did this before activating his master plan after being locked away for such a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails saw visions of his life fly by him as he entered another part of Mark's vortex, however instead of forwards the images were going backwards so instead of Cosmo leaving the ship it looked like she came back to it, this went on for several hours until he saw a blank vortex, he tried to escape as it pulled him in but it was useless and the world went black for him, after a few minutes he saw one last image, it was when he faced off against the Egg-carrier in the X Tornado's battle armor, Mark apparently was trying to remind him of something as each person that went into a time travel vortex saw different things, after the image dissapeared his world went black as he heard Mark taunt him, "You will fail, and she will hate you."  
He opened his eyes and saw he was in his command chair on the Blue Typhoon, he noticed he was working on the security system, he knew what to do so he hit the reset button, and as he expected the alarm sounded, he knew what to do, "I've gotta get to Cosmo!" he said while running into the halls, he arrived at Cosmo's room and saw the door open, "Shadow get out here, now!" Tails screamed loudly, inside the room Shadow ignored him and prepared to kill Cosmo then and there, but something stopped him as he was hit by a yellow blur of motion, "Who did that!?" he screamed, but the first thing he saw was that Cosmo was gone.  
He stepped out into the hall and saw Tails running away with her, "So, he wants to play keep away?" Shadow said, as he was about to give chase after them someone said, "Hello Shadow, i'd chase them and not attack me if I were you." Shadow whipped around ready to fight whoever said those words, but saw Mark and was immediately paralyzed with fear, Mark walked towards him and Shadow decided to follow the advice, he chased after Tails and Cosmo, not looking back fearing he would be killed by the 'man' behind him.  
Tails and Cosmo ran with the ship's bulkhead doors closing behind them, one after the other they heard them being destroyed by Shadow, "Come on Cosmo! We have to get away from him before-" Tails started to say, but was cut off as a familiar dark purple lightning shot from a side hallway destroying the doors behind them, Tails didn't need to look to know it was Mark, he wanted Tails to fail as he needed one last soul to activate his master plan, Cosmo however did look and immediately regretted doing so, "I will make you fail." Mark said before vanishing into the shadows, and seconds later the outline of his body dissapeared completely, but Tails continued to run with Cosmo, he tightened his grip on her hand as they ran faster away from Shadow.  
Tails led Cosmo to and air duct and they crawled through it, "Why is Shadow trying to kill me?" she asked, Tails decided to answer what he knew in a way of somewhat lying, "He thinks that you're a metarex spy, I don't know why he thinks that though, but we have to keep away from him as much as possible." Cosmo nodded, she was grateful that Tails was willing to protect her, "Thank you Tails, you're always so kind to me." she said which made Tails blush, but due to the lighting she couldn't see this.  
Shadow however was tracking them with a small device and was heading to the hangar where they would end up, but someone blasted through the wall, "Put em' up Shadow!" said the familiar voice of Knuckles, Shadow smirked and said, "If you insist." he dashed about and bounced off the walls and hit Knuckles in the back of his head, knocking him unconscious, "Now to kill that girl before she causes any more trouble." he said while continuing to head towards the hangar.  
Tails and Cosmo entered the hangar and ran to the X Tornado, "you'll be safe once we get away in the X Tornado." Tails said while helping her up, as he started the take-off sequence he heard something in front of him explode, when the smoke cleared he saw Shadow standing in front of the X Tornado, "Give me the girl Tails." he said, Tails simply said, "Not today, or any day!" while pulling out the control stick, the plane's engines faced downwards as the stabilizers on them did a 180 turn, the rear cockpit was elevated, the lower set of wings folded inwards and the underside of the plane opened up revealing another engine of some kind, the X Tornado was now the X Cyclone.  
However instead of charging him, Tails kept his ground as he knew Shadow would attack if he approached, "Do you seriously think you can stop me?" he scoffed at Tails, but before either of them could do anything a blast of dark purple lightning flew from behind Shadow and cleaved the left leg of the Cyclone clean off, causing it to collapse on one side while skidding towards Shadow, Tails unstrapped himself and opened the cockpit, he grabbed Cosmo and carried her bridal style into a vertical airshaft, and back in the hangar the plane hit Shadow before exploding, and as Shadow ran into the airshaft Mark followed him, he had to ensure Tails failed the opportunity.  
Tails flew with Cosmo in his arms, "Tails, you don't have to protect me you know." she said, "But I will, and that's something I promise you." Tails said, but just then he heard the stun lasers fire at something, he looked down and saw Shadow coming quickly after them, luckily he reached the top, but as he did a shckwave hit him and made him stop flying, causing them to fall and roll over each other, one of Tails' fists smashed open an emergency button that closed the hatch doors and trapped Shadow temporarily, he grabbed Cosmo's hand and ran down the hallway, he heard the doors smash open and didn't stop running this time, they ran down a corridor and found a dead end, it was the same one as last time so Tails turned around, but instead of seeing Shadow he saw Mark.  
"Stay behind me Cosmo." Tails said, she hid behind him knowing who Mark was and that he could kill either of them, "Now you fail Tai-" Mark started to say but was interrupted when Shadow said from behind him, "No-one kills the girl except me." Mark stood where he was and Shadow walked up to inches from Mark, "Just what I needed from you." Tails said quietly as he pulled the lever he'd been holding behind his back, the two were trapped between two doors and Mark slammed his fist through the one that lead to Tails and Cosmo, but he wasn't fast enough as Tails loaded them into the Sonic Power Cannon, "Pathetic." Mark said while walking to the very edge of the cannon's barrel, before he exited the cannon however he turned after hearing a noise, Shadow slammed into him and both were sent flying into space.  
Tails looked at Cosmo, "I think they're gone for now." he said, he took her hand and they went back to the command bridge, when they got there Cosmo said, "Thank you, i've never seen anyone defeat Mark." she kissed him on the cheek as a way of saying thanks and Tails blushed brightly, but he then remembered something, "You didn't get rid of me yet." a voice said from behind, they turned around and saw Shadow standing there, "Time to settle this now!" Tails said while charging him, but was only punched into the stairs behind them, he got back up and tried to punch him, but Shadow threw him back into the stairs, he slid down them and landed face down on the floor.  
Shadow advanced on Cosmo, she looked away and expected her life to end, but as Shadow was about to kill her he felt a sharp pain in his leg, he looked down and saw Tails had used his sharp canine teeth to bite him, "Get off me!" he screamed while shaking his leg to get Tails to let go, but he held on and didn't let go, evetually Shadow hit him into the railing next to him and forced him to collapse onto the ground near it, but before anything could happen after that, the glass on the command bridge shattered and things began to be sucked out into the vaccum of space, Cosmo tried to hold onto the railing but lost her grip and as she was sucked out into space something grabbed her hand, Cosmo looked up and saw Tails had grabbed her hand, he was using his other hand to hold onto the railing although he was having an extremely hard time holding on.  
"Tails just let me go!" she screamed as she didn't want Tails to be sucked into space as well, "No!" Tails screamed as the noise from the suction grew louder, luckily the emergency system kicked in and repaired the damage that had been done, and without the vaccum pulling on her, Comso fell and landed safely on top of Tails, they helped each other up then looked outside at the appearence of a large shadow, they saw Dark Oak's flagship, Tails heard him say what he'd said before and held Cosmo tightly as the ship was engulfed in light, after it dissapeared the ships were gone, and floating where they'd been was Mark, "Now the real fun begins." he said before he too vanished, only he dissapeared into a vortex that led to his original home.


	3. Chapter 3

As the Blue Typhoon emerged from the light it was revealed to have been transported to a distant deserted planet, on the command bridge Tails was still holding Cosmo tightly as he lnew last time everyone had been thrown around, luckily he'd managed to keep her from flying into a wall ,or worse, "Are you okay Cosmo?" he asked her, she nodded and soon after Knuckles and Sonic appeared on the bridge, "So, you're a metarex spy then." Knuckles said while advancing on the two, "I didn't know about it! I swear I would never help them willingly!" Cosmo defended, but Knuckles continued to advence on her.

As he advanced on her however, Tails took a defensive stance in front of her and said, "She's not lying, you didn't hear all of it so i'll tell you this, the metarex put a device in her head that allows them to hear and see everything she does." Knuckles stopped dead in his tracks, "Sorry kid, guess I overreacted huh?" he said, "Maybe we should check to see if there's any way of getting it out." Sonic suggested, Tails and Cosmo agreed even though Tails knew what the results would be, they went to the medical bay and Cosmo sat on a bed under a machine.

As Tails began to leave the room he was stopped when Cosmo asked, "Tails, what does this machine even do?" he turned around and said reassuringly, "It allows us to see inside of you, we'll be able to find that device and most likely find a way to get it out, but don't worry because it doesn't hurt, it's more of an x ray actually but it allows us to do many more things." Cosmo laid down on the bed as Tails left the room.

Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles all looked at the results carefully, Tails found the device first as he'd seen hte results before, "Right there." he said, as they zoomed in on the area Tails hoped he'd changed something that would allow them to get it out, but sadly it was the same, "Well the only way to get it out is through a surgery, she might never see or hear again but I say we go for it." Knuckles stated, "I've gotta agree with you on this one Knux mainly because the ship's safety is in danger, so then it's decided, let's get started." Sonic agreed, but Tails wouldn't hear it.

"Are you crazy! She could lose her sight and hearing if we do this!" he screamed so loud that Cosmo could hear him in the other room, "Tails, if we don't do this then the metarex will know all of our battle plans to take them down." Sonic said, trying to convince him, "We know you care about her and we respect that, but it has to be done." Knuckles agreed while beginning to grab tools for the surgery, "As captain I completely deny both of you access to the ship's medical tools!" Tails said, as Knuckles tried to open the drawer with the tools in it his hand was shocked by electricity.

"Tails! Give us back the access now!" Knuckles demanded, but he refused, "If she loses her sight and hearing, then how will I be able to tell her I love her? Answer that problem while you're trying to cut her open!" Tails screamed only the last part loud enough for Cosmo to hear, and she was terrified , "Tails, we didn't know you felt that strongly about her, but it still has to be done," Sonic said while walking over to him, "now give us back the access we need." Tails firmly shook his head and said, "No, I won't allow this on MY SHIP! Have you two forgotten I own this thing!?" Knuckles and Sonic were taken aback by his outburst and decided to give him some time alone with Cosmo to talk things over.

But Cosmo had heard enough and had buried herself in the bed's covers, scared that Tails would change his mind and approve of the surgery to be done, she heard the door open and a sound of one person's footsteps, they sat down on the bed with her, "Cosmo, please come out of there." Tails said, while gently tugging at the covers over her, "Please don't let them do this Tails, I don't want this to happen." he understood why Cosmo would think he'd approve the surgery, as captain of the Blue Typhoon he was the one in charge of all the desicions and approval of any medical surgery commenced on board, "Cosmo I won't let them do this, they won't be able to get anywhere near those tools or you, not while i'm in charge of the ship." Tails reassured her, Cosmo uncovered herself and cried into his shoulder for several minutes, after about half an hour her breathing steadied and she said, "T-Thank you Tails, you're always so kind to me." as they talked about different things however they were unaware of what Mark was plotting.

"I swear he will fail, but even without his soul I can still destroy anything in my way!" Mark screamed as his massive ship flew through a void of darkness, with thousands of cannons, rail guns, and missles, along with armor neraly ass strong as Mark's it was nearly impossible to destroy, several portals beside the ship led to different dimensions and time periods, but Mark wanted to appear when they least expected it, "There! Travel through that one!" he commanded, his crew pushed several buttons on several consoles and the ship began to slowly turn towards a portal that led to the galactic core where the final battle would take place, but the battle would this time not be against the metarex, instead it would be against his ship and there would be no escape for anyone.

The ship's hull was a combination of all five metarex commander's ships and Scarship's hulls, but it was pitch black with part of the underside on the stern cut out for a dock and launch area for many smaller cruisers, on the stern's side and top were five engines similar to Scarship's, the turrets were similar to the metarex ones but with four barrels and shot black gunshots that were ten times as powerful on the ones on the flagship, "Those metarex will scream in fear and die! With all of their souls I shall then unleash my full power!" Mark said as his ship came closer to the vortex, it went through and came face to face with the entire metarex fleet, the ship dwarfed even the flagship of the fleet by at least a thousand meters, Dark Oak saw the ship and immediatly recognized it as Mark's, he began to panic and said, "Fire all the weapons on all the ships!"

The metarex ships all fired with everything they had, but it was no use as Mark's ship fired back, the missles and gunshots destroyed half of the entire fleet instantly, Mark gave the order to finish them off, the ship fired all of it's weapons and destroyed the reamaining ships, but Dark Oak's flagship managed to limp away to safety, "Hah! And you call yourself evil!?" Mark taunted while absorbing all the souls that he'd freed from their bodies, he was ready to finish off his oldest enemy, the universe itself turned it's back on him and he wanted revenge, he would now have it as he pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

Tails continued to talk to Cosmo, "Tails, what's going to happen when this is over?" she asked, "Well, I was hoping you'd come live on our planet, if you want to that is." Tails said to her, she smiled and nodded to him, "I'd love to, you're all so kind to me, especially you Tails." Cosmo said, but in the other room Knuckles and Sonic were telling everyone the situation with the device, "Just take it out then!" Amy raged, Sonic and Knuckles were both scared by her outburst, but Knuckles, always being brave, said, "We can't take it out."  
Amy pulled out one of her hammers and slammed Knuckles into the floor, "How about now? Or do I have to knock some more sense into ya?" she said, before Knuckles could reply however, Sonic said, "We can't because Tails took away our access to the ship's medical tools, and he won't give us back the permission to use them." Amy then walked over to him and said, "Why did he take them away in the first place? Oh that's right, he trusts me to handle the medical operations more than you." Sonic shook his head and said, "No Amy, that's not why he took them away, he took them away because Cosmo could lose her sight and hearing if we do this, but it still has to be done for the ship's safety." Amy and Sonic started arguing over why Tails took the tools away, and in the other room Tails was still talking to Cosmo.  
"Say, you think you'd want to go to the beaches on my planet when this is over?" he asked her nervously while blushing, "Yes, i've always wanted to go to a beach, i've never actually been to one you see." Cosmo said, Tails was overjoyed and said, "Well when we get back i'll show you Emerald Coast, it's one of the most beautiful beaches on the planet." Cosmo said, "Thank you Tails, actually I need to tell you something." Tails didn't know what it was and let her continue, "Well, Tails for a long time now i've been i-" but Cosmo's words were interrupted as the ship's alarm sounded, causing everyone to run to the bridge, when they got there they saw Dark Oak's crippled flagship with a massive dark object behind it, the ship's hull was covered in blast marks of all sizes, the smallest ones were the size of the Blue Typhoon's flight deck.  
"Who could've done this?" Sonic said, Tails and Cosmo knew immediatly who had crippled the once proud ship, "Mark." they both said at the same time, everyone else put two and two together and realized it all made sense, the blast marks did have traces of dark energy, and no-one else could make Dark Oak run away like a coward, if he was even still alive to tell what had happened in the first place.  
Tails moved the Blue Typhoon as close as he could to the ship, suprisingly however the ship's guns remained inactive as he approached, when they docked with the massive ship, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Cosmo all went aboard, "Oh my god." was all Sonic could say, everywhere you looked were the bodies of dead metarex soliders, some sprawled out on the floor, others were torn in two, while some where mangled until you couldn't stand the sight of them, "Do you think Dark Oak's even still alive?" Cosmo asked while holding Tails' hand tightly, it confused him but he shook it off and said, "I don't know." they walked through the ship until they came across a massive twisted tree, or at least they thought it was a tree, the trunk of it had been completly mangled and broken with countless pieces of wood on the floor, they eventually found the control room entrance, when they stepped inside no-one could speak.  
The room had been blasted apart and parts of the consoles were on the other side of the room from where they'd been originally, the workers had been all impaled by shards of the ship's metal hull so they were dead, and on the ground was Dark Oak, Tails decided to be brave and approached him, "Are you alive?" he said while poking him with a piece of metal, this did bring a reaction as Dark Oak struggled to even look up, "Why are you here?" he demanded as his enemies were standing above him, "We need to know what happened here." Tails said, Sonic and Knuckles were standing behind him, and Cosmo was holding his hand tightly as they waited for an answer, "It was Mark, he appeared out of nowhere in a massive ship, it completely overpowered my entire fleet without any problems and we managed to get away, but soon after he attacked again, he boarded the ship himself stole all the emeralds and killed everyone, but as he was about to kill me something docked with the ship, he left in his ship and soon after you arrived here."  
Tails realized what the massive object behind the ship was, "Well we're getting you out of here, you may be our enemy but we don't cheat in fights." Tails said while offering his other hand to him, Dark Oak hesitated and reluctantly took his hand, the others helped him up and they went back to hte Blue Typhoon, the first thing they heard was, "What's he doing here!?" that was Amy's voice, Tails explained what had happened to him and they took him to medical bay, "So, why are you helping me?" he asked Tails, "We share a common enemy, and even though I hate you more than anyone else we have to stop Mark from taking his revenge." Tails said to Dark Oak, he considered this and realized what Tails was going to ask, "Fine, but immediatly after Mark is dead I will resume my plans to take over the universe." they shook hands on it and Tails left, Knuckles stayed to keep watch in case Dark Oak tried anything funny.  
As Tails laid in bed for the night he heard someone knock on his door, "Come in." he said, Cosmo walked in and said, "Tails, it's freezing in my room, is it alright if I stayed here tonight?" Tails blushed and said, "Okay, I guess you could." he made room for Cosmo and she got in the bed with him, and thanks to Tails' fur she fell asleep quickly, Tails soon after also fell asleep, but couldn't help but wonder why.


	5. Chapter 5

Tails looked around, he heard a familiar wicked voice say, "Welcome Miles, I hope you 'enjoy' your stay." the black world around him turned into a scene of horror, an entire city with holes in the sides of the buildings, cars, tanks, and helecopters were scattered on the ground around him and the sky was as dark as Mark's armor, he also saw corpses of dead people around him, they got up and started towards him, "Stay away from me!" Tails screamed while running down the street of the destroyed city, he turned a corner and came face to face with even more of the corpses, Tails turned around once more and found himself surrounded, "Only one way out now!" he said as he flew up above them and landed on one of the rooftops.

He turned around and saw something unexpected, the corpses were climbing up the side of the building and he didn't stay to find out what would happen, Tails ran for his life and he came to the edge of the roof, below him was the entrance to the building, he leapt down and landed on his feet, Tails got back up and saw more corpses coming at him, "Leave me alone!" he screamed while running inside.

He locked the doors and heard them banging on them, he looked around and saw he was in a lab with several half mechanical beings inside of stasis pods, one of them was shattered open and Tails hoped he didn't encounter anything that could've escaped.

"Whatever escaped is probbably still here." Tails said to himself, he felt as if he was being watched and turned around, catching a glimpse of someone, "Scared are you?" the same voice from before said as Tails looked at the machine before him.

"I-I'm not scared of you!" he said while searching for the person, he turned around and came face to face with Mark, he backhanded Tails into the wall with little effort, "Why am I not dead?" Tails said while getting up, "Because I was merely toying with you, now as for where you are..." Mark said while walking over to an unfinished machine, he turned on the lights of the room and revealed what it was.

It turned out the machine had exploded while being constructed, there were pieces of metal on the ground and a stain of some kind on the ground, "Now to show you what happened." a large monitor on the wall came to life and on the screen was a security tape, the date was as expected trillions of years ago, the tape showed a young brown haired man working on the machine, he resembled Mark only he was in a white lab coat, "Now all that's left is to install the machine's power source." he said while pulling out a blood red gem, Tails looked at it then at the one in Mark's chest, the gems were identical, the man put the gem into the machine's power slot and it began to power up, "It's working." he said, but before the machine could finish it exploded with a shrill shriek coming from the man as the gem embedded itself in his chest and he was wounded greatly from the blast.

Three other men came running into the room and gasped at the man's wounds, he was unrecognizeable as most of him was completely cut open and there was a pool a red liquid on the ground, "Can we save him?" one asked, another one uncovered a set of black battle armor, "Maybe we could..." he said, they picked up the man and placed him into a stasis pod next to the armor, there was a large glow and the man was now in the battle armor, the gem however had pierced through the chestplate, the man opened his eyes and broke out of the pod, he collapsed to one knee, "Matteio, are you okay?" someone said while running over to him, "I'm fine Dan, but I am no longer Matteio, I am now Mark." the man slammed the person into the wall, killing him, "What have we done!?" the other two screamed as they tried to run, but the man fired a large blast of dark energy at them, killing them as well.

"Now to see how the others like my new powers." he said while walking out of the building, but when he got there he saw tanks and helecopters from all over the universe in front of him, "This is your only warning Matteio, give up and take the punishment for your crimes." someone said, "You turn on me after everthing i've acomplished for all of you!? Maybe someone needs to teach you a lesson!" he said while sending a purple shockwave that destroyed the tanks, he fired dark purple lightining at the helecopters, destroying them as well, but he didn't stop there, instead he began killing innocent men, women, children, and even dogs, eventually everyone in the city was dead and the man walked over to the city's flag, it was massive and black with an emblem of a curved sword on it, hte man let out a scream of rage and tore the flag from it's post, it now serveed as his cape, he looked out at the city, it was in ruins and storm clouds as dark as his armor were in the sky, but then a man in white armor came up to him, "Who are you!?" he demanded, the man turned into four chains before binding his arms and legs, then both dissapeared into a bright white.

"That's why the city's in ruins, I brought back those corpses to simply torture your mind with horror." Mark said, Tails turned towards him and realized the person in the video was Mark, only a much younger version of him, "Now, to say goodbye to you." he said while the world went black for Tails, he saw a fiery pit below him and he was falling towards it, he screamed for help and heard something unexpected, "Tails wake up!" Tails recognized the voice and just before he hit the fire, he shot up in a bed, "Tails what's wrong?" he looked beside him and saw Cosmo with a hand on his shoulder, "I guess it was a nightmare." he said, they laid back down and fell asleep, as they fell asleep Tails couldn't help but wonder, why did Mark turn into what he did?


	6. Chapter 6

**In response to a question I thought I should add this:**

**Tails, Cosmo, and all other Sonic characters are copyright SEGA**

**Mark is copyrighted by me**

**and Nazo was to supposedly appear in the series but never did**

Tails slowly opened his eyes, "Good morning Cosmo, huh?" he said as he didn't see her at first, but when he looked down somewhat he saw she'd nestled into his fur over the course of the night, "I hope I can keep her alive this time, I really can't bear to see her die again." Tails said as he crawled out of bed with a crimson blush on his face. He stepped out into the hall and immediatly ran into Knuckles, "Good morning Tails." he said, "Good morning Knuckles, how's our guest doing?" Tails said while referring to what happened yesterday, Knuckles noticed he was blushing and ignored his question, "Why are you blushing Tails, something happen?" he asked, Tails tried to answer but Cosmo came out of the room, "Good morning." she said, Knuckles simply began to crack up laughing, confusing Tails and Cosmo, "What's so funny?" they asked him.

Knuckles simply said with a laugh, "Wait till the others hear about this." then walked off, leaving Tails and Cosmo more confused than ever, "What do you think he was laughing at?" Cosmo asked, Tails couldn't figure it out, no matter waht he thought of it didn't make sense for Knuckles to start laughing like that and just walk off, "I don't know." he replied while starting to walk to the command bridge ith Cosmo following soon behind, when they got there everyone was on the floor laughing as hard as Knuckles, even Dark Oak was laughing behind his armor, when Sonic noticed the looks on their faces he said, "Mornin' Tails, Cosmo, did you sleep well?" Tails nodded as did Cosmo, which made Sonic laugh harder and them confused even more. But then a sound alerted them of a transmission, Tails answered it and on the screen appeared Mark, "Hello there, I thought you'd like to know you're running out of time, because in exactly twelve hours I wil fire this!" the screen then showed an all too familiar half circle in space, "The ARK!" Sonic and the others exclaimed, the Eclipse Cannon was pointed at an anomoly that Tails remembered too well, it was the center of the galaxy and if it was destroyed, so was the galaxy.

"But how did it get here?" Knuckles demanded to know as the last time they saw the space colony it nearly did a kamikaze on Earth, this was much worse, then everyone noticed an extension on the ARK's round top, it was Mark's massive ship, the ARK was still larger but not by much, "That's how." Tails said grimly, with both combined the firepower would be unstoppable, it could go around destroying planets and who knows what else. Cosmo was clearly confused as to why they were so worried about something that seemed harmless at first, "I will first target your home world, then Cosmo's, and finally the center of this galaxy! Even though you know my plans you cannot stop me!" Mark boasted while the transmission cut off, "Three targets!? How are we gonna stop someone that powerful THREE TIMES!?" Sonic panicked while pacing back and forth at the speed of sound, "Calm down Sonic. We will stop him, and there's no way he'll stop us from stopping him," Tails said calmly, "Mark can't fire the cannon without the access code, and we have it." Knuckles just pointed out one thing after the other when he said, "That makes things worse! He'll force that information from us before we can set a foot on that station!"

Tails leaned against the wall and countered with, "Maybe that's what we need, we can give him a fake code and make the cannon lock itself forever, then he'll never be able to fire it and everyone has a happy ending, until Dark Oak continues his plans that is." he then walked down the hall, "This plan just has to work, if not then not only does Cosmo die, but everyone else as well." he said to himself, he passed the entrance to the secondary comman room where he pushed the button that took her life. Tails stared at the doorway for several minutes before turning away from it, "I can't let my emotions get the best of me." he told himself while continuing to walk, he reached his room and walked inside, he opened a drawer with his most prized possesion (besides the flower) and took out a small purple badge, "The Rythem Badge." he told himself as he held it in better light to see it after so long, it allowed him to become stronger and do more powerful attacks than normal, "I'll need to use this if I want to have a chance, Mark's one of the most powerful beings in the universe and everyone he fights is killed." Tails returned to the bridge and told them his plan to attack Mark, unaware mark was creating his own plan.

"Now that they know i'm here with the eclipse cannon, I have no doubt they'll charge in here, that's when I kill them off and take my revenge!" Mark said while entering something into the Eclipse Cannon's computer terminal, only to recieve an 'ACCESS DENIED' message, Mark became enraged and stabbed it with a spear of darkness, it exploded and Mark went to the backup controls, this time he checked for the access cod ein the ship's computors, "Hm? What's this?" he said as he looked through computor files, they were labeled as the following:

**Project Shadow**

**Biolizard**

**Mechanizer**

**Eclipse Cannon**

**Nazo**

**Project Hades**

There had been much more gong on in the ARK tahn previously thought by anyone, he opened the file titled 'Mechanizer' first, inside were blueprints of a machine that had several rows of tubes, he opened a journal entry and listened as Gerald Robotnik spoke about the project, he said, "People that grow old have a better chance of dying, like myself, since the body mainly relies on vital organs and none of the senses I have started to create a machine that replaces those organs with machines that will last for two-hundred years," the screen began to flicker and this confused Mark, "but in order to crelattte somethnig likake-" the screen then switched to a long line of data and then a message said 'DATA CORRUPTED', this made Mark furious, but he managed to hold it inside of himself and opened the next file which was titled 'Nazo' the file that played showed Gerald with a pure white hedgehog behind him in a cylinder tube going upwards along the wall, "We have finally created the life form that we were trying to accomplish, but as a result the exess energy created this other hedgehog as well, we have placed him in suspended animation and will terminate him later, he has been given the code name Nazo." Gerald said, the video ended there as it was the shortest one. Mark clicked on the next one and it intrigued him greatly, "Intersting." he said to himself, after watching Gerald's explanation he went to the room where the project was located.

When he got there he saw a tall, cubic machine with a glass tube on it's side where the product appeared when the machine finished it's job, "Hah, now i'll be able to blackmail that black and red hedgehog, Shadow I think." Mark said while placing a piece of light blue fabric in the machine, it activated and Mark hoped it worked as it had never been tested before, there was a bright flash and when it died down Mark was pleased it had worked, "Now there's no-one to stop me as they can't ignore a hostage situation!" he said while opening the tube with a figure faling to the ground afterwords.


	7. Chapter 7

**If you want to see the episode when Tails attacks directly on his enemy it's episode number 37 after the exploding capsule with Sonic in it.**

"It worked!" Mark said as he felt for a pulse on the body, sure enough he found one immediatly, "Maybe if I could do this with more people, then i'll be able to blackmail even more people." he said while dissapearing, minutes later he returned with different colored fabric, he placed a white, blue, light green, forest green, and a purple piece of fabric in ne by one, and sure enough the machine did it's job.

"Perfect, now all I have to do is inform my enemies, and then they DIE!" Mark shouted through the ARK's hallways, he took each figure to the main room and chained them to the wall using the chains he'd been bound by, each figure woke up ten minutes later and the first one said, "Where am I? I'm supposed to be dead." "Indeed you should be, and you were for a period of time my friend." Mark said to the person that had spoke, he had just sent the message to his enemies, "When I lure them here, I will have the last thing I need as I still need a soul completely pure of heart, and that fox is the only person who has one."

Tails had finished telling them his plan when he recieved a message, it read, 'Hello my enemies, I have hostages that you cannot ignore as they are an important part of your past for some of you, have fun DYING! ~Mark'

"Guys Mark has hostages now, we need a new plan!" he said to his friends and single enemy, "Great, it's just like last time, only now the stakes are higher." Shadow said, no-one had noticed him enter the room as he'd been in a temporary room on the ship, everyone started to discuss a new plan and Tails decided it was a good time to make repairs to the X Tornado, he walked out into the hall and towards the hangar, "What if we can't beat him, he is after all the most powerful being in existance." he said to himself as he walked. He once more walked past the entrance to the secondary control room, this time he walked inside as he knew he'd have to eventually, "I can't let it come to using this room again." he said to himself, he knew that if the first command bridge was destroyed the battle would take a turn for the worse as it had last time.

He stepped out into the hall and bumped into Sonic, "Hey bud, what's up?" Sonic asked him, Tails simply ignored him and walked down the hall, "Was it something I said? Or was he just in a bad mood?" Sonic said, he shrugged it off and hightailed it back to the bridge, but Tails couldn't take his mind off of the fact he felt something awful, no, horrendus, was going to happen. There was no evidence to support this, but he couldn't shake the feeling off of him. Eventually he reached the hangar and found that the X Tornado was in prime condition, "But how!?" he exclaimed loudly. Then someone emerged from behind the plane, "Suprise Tails!" he couldn't believe who it was, because there in front of him was Cosmo, "You did this? But why?" he asked, "Well it's a way of saying thanks for when you were always there to help me. I hope you don't mind because i'm not sure how to read blueprints and I just went by memory of what I saw you do." Cosmo said while looking downwards shyly.

Tails walked over and looked inside, it was fixed to the best of her ability, but the radar was upside down and the controls were reversed, other than that the plane was fine except for a few minor details, "It's amazing that you did this Cosmo! I really appreciate it, thanks a lot!" he exclaimed while hugging her tightly, she was certainly suprised, but returned the hug until the lights came on, "I'm not interrupting am I?" they both turned around and saw Amy standing there with a smirk on her face, before Cosmo could deny anything however Tails said to her, "We're just friends Amy, I was just thanking her for fixing the X Tornado for me." Amy knew that was a lie because he was blushing with embarrasment. But before she could reply she caught a glimpse of Sonic running by and chased after him screaming for him to come back, leaving Tails and Cosmo both blushing.

"Hey Cosmo, since you didn't do a perfect job fixing the X Tornado would you like to help me fix what you couldn't?" Tails asked while breaking the silence, Cosmo accepted his offer and both got to work. Tails showed her how to wire things correctly as that's why the controls were messed up. "Tails, what's this do?" Cosmo asked while referring to an old switch that looked as if it hadn't been used in a long time, Tails looked over the blueprints and found that it was the battle armor switch, "Heh, I forgot about that a long time ago, it's the switch that transforms the plane into battle armor mode." he explained. Cosmo just nodded, having no idea as to what he just said, he rambled on about the battle armor mode but Cosmo ignored it and sighed dreamily, she did after all love him, but was too shy to admit it.

"...in fact I think I liked it better in those colors, could you help me repaint it Cosmo?" he asked which snapped her out of her daydreaming, "Sure Tails." she said without knowing what he'd said. Tails walked into a storage room and came back out with white, yellow, red, and black paint as the old black paint had been scraped off in the fight earlier, "Here Cosmo, catch!" he said while tossing her a paintbrush. Between Tails' ability to fly and Cosmo painting the lower half they repainted the X Tornado back to it's original colors in no time at all. Minutes after they were done Tails and Cosmo stepped back to view how the plane originally looked, then Sonic and Knuckles came in with the intenet to tell them the new plan, "Tails we-WOW! I haven't seen this thing in these colors in forever!" Sonic said, Knuckles simply said, "Did you remember the landing gear this time?" Tails and Sonic cracked up laughing but Cosmo didn't understand.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, "Hold on and i'll show you the onboard camera from the fight Cosmo." Tails said while walking over to the underside of the plane, he removed an extremely small device no bigger than half a wristwatch and retrieved a disc even smaller, he placed it in a console on the wall and the screen came to life with a list of every battle or flight the plane had had. Tails opened a video titled 'Rough Landing' and the screen switched to the underside of the X Tornado, in front of it was the massive Egg-carrier and Tails' voice said, "You may wanna hang on guys, this is gonna be a rough landing!" Knuckles' voice replied with, "Why?" "Because I forgot the X Tornado has no landing gear in this mode!" there was a breif conversation before the plane skidded to s stop on the Egg-carrier's runway and the video cut out, returning to the selection screen.

Cosmo then started laughing as did the others, but Sonic saw an opportunnity to embarrass Tails, "Hey Cosmo, you wanna see how brave Tails REALLY is?" he said while standing inches from the console's controls. Tails pleaded for Sonic not to open the file he was going to, "Sure Sonic, i'd like to see." Cosmo said, which made Tails blush maximum, Sonic opened a file and the screen switched this time however to a third-person view of the scene. The X Cyclone was facing Eggman who was looking out a window as was Amy and a human butler, Tails said something quietly then made his voice loud enough to hear and said, "Amy! Mr. Tanaka! Stay out of the way!" the two ran to the side and off camera leaving Tails and Eggman alone onscreen. Eggman began to say something but was cut off when Tails leapt up and fired machine guns that pelted the ground around him and he fired back as Tails landed back on the ground, he leapt up in Eggman's face and shouted the words, "You'll pay for what you did to Sonic!" then fired two streaks of energy that hit Eggman's Egg-mobile and created an explosion that sent Eggman skidding into the far wall, and the Cyclone into another.

The video ended there and Tails was on the floor passed out from too much embarrassment, "I better take him to his room." Cosmo said while struggling to pick him up, she managed to get him to his room and set him down in the bed, she too fell asleep as it had been a long day of work for them, and through the entire night neither would know time was running out.


	8. Chapter 8

Tails opened his eyes and noticed Cosmo had fallen asleep, again. He then noticed the clock on the far wall, they only had three hours left until Mark fired the Eclipse Cannon at it's first target, "Cosmo wake up." he said while gently shaking her, she woke up a few minutes later and said, "What is it?" Tails informed her of the situation and they raced to the bridge and discussed the new plan with the others. Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Knuckles would distract Mark while Tails snuck over and freed the hostages. Dark Oak would tag along with them as he wasn't trusted fully and could betray them at any second. And Cosmo and Cream would stay on the ship as they needed someone to keep it in place.

"Let's go!" Tails announced to his friends, Amy and Shadow flew in Amy's ship, Sonic Dark Oak, and Shadow would ride on the wings of the Hyper Tornado while Knuckles piloted it. And Tails would respectively take the X Tornado, they raced to the hangar and everyone got in their ships, Tails however didn't notice the person following him into the plane, "X Tornado, take off!" he said while the plane shot forewards and left the Blue Typhoon along with Amy's ship and the Hyper Tornado. "We should be there in about fifteen minutes guys." Tails told them while putting the plane on auto pilot as he wanted some time to think to himself.

"How am I gonna sneak past Mark, the X Cyclone isn't exactly small so this'll be hard." he said to himself, he then noticed a reflection on the cockpit's glass, "Huh?" Tails said while turning to look behind him. He was shocked at what he saw in the seat, Cosmo was sitting there smiling at him, "I thought you might get lonely, so I tagged along." she said to him, "That was very thoughtful of you Cosmo, thanks." Tails said to her, they talked for several minutes about different things, that is until Sonic said, "Guys we're almost there and-WATCH OUT!"

Tails immediatly faced forewards and saw Mark's ship firing at them, "hang on Cosmo!" he said while swerving to the left, and then the right. "Tails!" Cosmo screamed as a blast almost hit them, thanks to Cosmo alerting Tails however it didn't. He thanked her and continued to dodge the blasts, eventually all three planes landed in the ARK's hangar and Tails transformed his into the X Cyclone. "Okay guys, Amy and Shadow, you guys head left. Sonic, Knuckles, and Dark Oak head right. And i'll go straight, any objections?" He said, there were none and the others left their planes, going their assigned directions, leaving Tails and Cosmo alone while heading to the reundevous point.

"So, how do you think we can get past Mark?" Tails asked her, "I don't know, I wish I could be more helpful to the team though, I feel like I just slow you down." she said sadly, "Cosmo you're what encourages me to keep going, don't say things like that to yourself." Tails assured her, Cosmo was about to counter when they heard a voice scream, "Let us go you creep!" both Tails and Cosmo knew that could only be one of the hostages as neither recognized the voice that had spoken. The Cyclone turned a corner and was luckily hidden behind some debris from the last time they'd fought on the colony. "Sonic, Amy, get to the reundevous point as quickly as you-" but he was cut off when a wall bursted open, out of the smoke stepped his friends, plus one enemy. They all charged Mark but were sent back by his shockwave attack, he then proceeded to shock them with dark purple lightning. "I guess it's up to me, Cosmo get out and hide in a safe area." he said, but Cosmo refused to leave so Tails simply said, "Then we're in this together." he moved the Cyclone out of it's hiding spot and said, "You still have me to deal with Mark!"

Mark turned and said, "I knew someone was missing, time for you to join your friends!" he then charged at the Cyclone, but Tails jumped upwards and fired his machine guns at Mark doing almost no damage at all. Tails barely dodged one of Mark's attacks and retaliated with a kick in the chest, Mark went skidding across the floor but was unharmed by the attack, "Fool, you think that can stop me? Think again." he said while charging once more, and this time instead of dodging Tails rammed Mark with the front of the Cyclone and sent Mark into the wall. "I guess I underestimated that kid, but he's still no match for me!" Mark said while emerging from the rubble.

While all this was happening however, Sonic and the others had managed to free the hostages. The first was a human girl with blonde hair, the rest were seedrians that had different colored dresses. "Hello Shadow, it's good to see you again." the girl said, Shadow ran over to her, "You too Maria." he said, those two began to catch up on what had happened over the time she'd been dead, the others introduced themselves as Earthia, Galaxina, Starla, Daisy, and Chrysthansuim (is that how you spell the last one? I'm not sure.) and Sonic began to explain that they were the 'good guys'.

Tails and Cosmo however were having a much harder time than it seemed, Mark was overpowering them greatly and they'd barely managed to do any dmage to him, "Cosmo take over." Tails said while exiting the Cyclone, Cosmo did as she was told and prayed that Tails would be safe. "I knew you'd give up eventually." Mark said, but Tails didn't answer. Instead he began to spin around and around, he was doing his tail slash attack using the Rythem Badge that he'd found long ago. Mark didn't have time to react before Tails slashed him multiple times and even he was shocked at the damage he'd done. Mark's armor had several slashes that went through the armor itself and had cut his skin so he was now bleeding, this had made him enraged, "If you want to play unfairly, then so be it! I was going easy on you but no more!" he smashed open the glass section of floor and floated out farther away from the station. His armor began to crack greatly and eventually smashed apart, his skin became pitch black and he grew to the size of the Eclipse Cannon.

"Behod my full power!" Mark shouted to his enemies, Tails and the others could only watch the scene and it seemed they'd failed, everyone was now doomed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Very, very sorry for long wait, the computer wouldn't upload the original chapter 9, not sure why :/ so I redid it in a shorter version and i'll try to upload the original one again later and possibly links to some sketches of Mark so you know what I invisioned him as. On with the story! Oh and there's more chapters after this.**

Everyone stared at Mark, he had transformed into a massive, pitch black dragon covered in spikes with blood red eyes. "Well, we're screwed." Dark Oak stated blandly, causing the group to start yelling at him, but while this was happening Tails snuck back to the X Cyclone, "Cosmo, I think you should stay here this time." he said as he got in the pilot's seat. Cosmo simply refused to budge though, "I'm coming with you Tails, you'll need someone to help you." he smiled at her confidence, "Thanks Cosmo, that means a lot to me. You willing to help me fight the most powerful being in existance." both gave one last smile before Tails said, "Transform, X Tornado!" the plane's lower wings extended and both engines reverted to their original position, the stabilizers did another 180 and the rear cockpit lowered back into the plane.

"Let's go!" the plane shot out of the ARK and towards Mark, "Fools! You can't defeat me!" he fired lightining far more powerful than before, it took the new paint clean off of the X Tornado and it was yellow and orange once more. "Missles away!" Tails shouted, the X Tornado fired a large group of missles that slammed into Mark and had no effect, "Cosmo, start shooting!" he ordered, "With what Tails?" Cosmo asked back. "Pull out the two control sticks on the sides of your seat and see." she did and the screen in front of her changed to a targeting system, she targeted Mark and immediatly fired four bursts of laser beams into the evil overlord. "Hah! Fire at that puny plane!" Mark's ship obeyed his command and fired at them, "Hold on Cosmo!" Tails dodged all over the place, up, down, left, right, you name it he went that way.

"Tails-san, we have to destroy that ship before we can defeat Mark himself." Cosmo informed, Tails nodded in agreement and they charged at Mark's massive cruiser, "Fire away Cosmo!" the two fired in unison and destroyed a small amount of turrets while they were reloading. "Over there!" Cosmo looked at where Tails ahd pointed and saw a small hole that was just large enough for the X Tornado to fit through, "Can you find out where it leads to Cosmo?" she pulled up the scanner on her screen and examined the shaft's path to discover it lead to the ship's power core. "Okay hang on tight!" the young pilot ordered from the front seat as they entered the shaft while narrowly dodging the security turret's fire.

They managed to reach the end of the shaft and saw several turrets that were different than the others surrounding a large reactor in the shape of two pyramids on top of each other, in the center a small orb of energy connected the two pieces. "Cosmo you find out what's with the turrets and i'll examine that orb." the two set to work and finished after several attempts at hacking the ship's onboard computer for data. "Okay, I found that the orb is actually very unstable and could blow if there's any interference with it, what's with the turrets?" Tails asked while Cosmo shook with fear over something. "What's wrong?" she transfered the data to his screen and it was revealed the turrets had lightining guns, flamethrowers, and normal shots all in one at thirty times the power.

"Don't worry Cosmo, everything will end up okay. You're safe with me." she smiled at him, Tails always could cheer her up and make her feel secure when no-one else could. "Hang on tight!" the X Tornado flew towards the ship's power core and the turrets fired at the small fighter jet, Tails did multiple barrel rolls to dodge and fired back when they were charging up for another attack, causing several to explode. "Fire homing missle!" Cosmo nodded and pulled the trigger on her controls, a single blue missle flew towards the core and the plane changed directions towards the exit, they flew through the shaft once more and just as they escaped the whole ship exploded in a flash. "Now to take care of Mark." Tails and Cosmo both fired all the weaponry they could at the same time in coordination, causing Mark to let out a scream of rage as he became annoyed by the attack.

"This is gonna get a little tricky so hang on tight Cosmo!" she had a confused expression on her face until Tails shouted, "X Tornado transform battle armor!" the plane's engines transformed into arms and the rear cockpit rose upwards, a booster engine emerged from the rear of the plane and ignited to keep the plane moving. "Fine then! Give me your worst!" Mark shouted to them with confidence, Tails and Cosmo worked together to control the arms, Tails attacked with the sword while Cosmo defended with the shield. Mark slashed at the plane and tore through the shield however, causing Cosmo to scream in fear, "Over here!" a barrage of missles and laser fire pelted Mark's chest. Tails and Cosmo looked in the direction they came from and saw Eggman's Egg Crimson had attacked with the Blue Typhoon, "Alright! Now you're going down Mark!" Tails shouted, they all fired at the massive dragon with all the weaponry they had, even the Sonic Driver at full force loaded with Sonic, Shadow, and Dark Oak.

The blasts hit and caused little bits of damage to Mark, that is until the Sonic Driver's blast hit, it tore through Mark's arm and he screamed in pure rage. "There's always your choice to surrender!" Sonic scoffed at him "Never! You may be able to harm me, but I will destroy you all!" mark dissapeared in a flash of light, leaving a small planetoid in his place. At the sight of the object Tails nearly had a heart attack, it was exactly the same as the one he'd destroyed before along with Cosmo. "Cosmo we have to stop it from-" he began, but noticed her amulet was starting to glow and she weemed to be in a trance. 'No! She will not die this time!' he turned around in his seat and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Listen to me Cosmo! Don't go out there!" he shouted loudly, snapping her out of the trance enough to talk to him and her amulet was glowing as it had just before shattering.

"Tails I know how to stop it from exploding." he didn't want to hear it and locked the cockpit completely so she couldn't sacrifice herself like last time, "Cosmo that isn't the only way!" but her amulet began to crack anyways and could now shatter at any moment.

**Me: Can Tails stop history from repeating itself?**

**Tails: I hate you! You're going to kill her!**

**Me: -_- You never know what could happen *grins like a maniac***

**Tails: You better not kill her or i'll-**

**Me: Out of time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final Chapter!**

Tears began to form in the young fox's eyes, "Please don't, we'll find another way to stop it." he pleaded, "Tails i'm sorry, but there's no other way to stop it." Cosmo told him while preparing to shatter her amulet. "But you can't. There's always another way." he was on the verge of crying by now, he looked out the cockpit window and saw his friends loading the Sonic Driver with Sonic and Shadow in their super forms and Eggman had attached his ship to the Blue Typhoon, it was dejavu.

'If I can stall her long enough or change her mind, they'll be able to destroy the planetoid without a sacrifice!' Tails thought in exitement, the fox pulled a switch on the side and the plane shot forewards away from the planetoid. "Tails what are you doing!?" Cosmo demanded, but he put the plane on autopilot and turned to face her, "Making sure you can't sacrifice yourself, Sonic and Shadow are going to destroy the planetoid and-" "Tails that planetoid is going to destroy the universe if I don't follow my destiny." Cosmo interrupted him harshley, it hurt him greatly to hear her talk to him like that. "Cosmo i'm certain they'll handle it fine."

She shook her head in defiance, "I have to do this Tails, now please, take me back there." "No, Nobody is meant to die! Especially you!" he was practically shouting and by now the tears were streaming from his eyes, Cosmo felt bad for making him cry and gave him a gentle hug. "I really am sorry Tails, but this is how it's meant to be."Tails shook his head once more, refusing to accept what seemed to be true at that time, "Cosmo I just can't loose you. You mean the world to me." he realized too late at what he'd said but didn't care. "You mean that much to me as well Tails." she replied softly.

But they were unaware that they were being watched by someone on a nearby asteroid, "Hm..." was all the figure said as he watched Tails and Cosmo's conversation, possibly their last conversation ever. "Fire!" the Sonic Driver fired Sonic and Shadow at the planetoid, only for it's blast to rebound and destroy the cannon with the planetoid being unaffected. "Now what do we do!?" Sonic demanded, only to recieve a shrug from everyone on the Blue Typhoon in response.

"Tails I have to now befroe it explodes." Cosmo continued to plead for him to open the cockpit and allow her to follow her 'destiny' but the young kitsune simply refused, "Cosmo, I can't let you do this. You don't know what it would do to me if you died because I never told you that I-" he began, but cut himself off immediatly before he said the last part of his sentence that would have, if finished, revealed his most important secret. "You what Tails?" he couldn't think of any way out of the situation he'd just brought upon himself, he sighed and said, "Cosmo, you remember when we were at the party and I said something was beautiful?" she recalled the moment, and how he had been startled by something made her giggle a little bit, but she nodded nonetheless. "You thought that I said the stars were beautiful, that's not what I meant." this confused her greatly, "Then what did you call beautiful? I can't remember seeing anything besides the stars at the time."

"Cosmo, I said that you were beautiful." he looked away due to his shy nature, but Cosmo suprised him by what she did next, "Well thank you, I must admit that...well...you're pretty handsome yourself." "You mean that you..." the startled fox began to say, but she nodded as they somehow knew in their hearts that they were thinking the samw thing.

"Well...I guess he deserves his frie-NO! What am I think-GAH!" the figure clutched his head and kneeled down on the asteroid, the asteroid floated into the light to reveal a black armored, brown haired figure that was all too familiar. "NO! I can't think like that, if I can't have anyone to trust then neither can he-AH!" he screamed loudly and let go of his head before standing back up and puling out a large, curved blade sword that was as black as his armor. "Time to redeem myself for my past actions." in a dark blur of motion he charged at the planetoid faster than Sonic in his super form, he raised the sword when he got close enough and brought it down, causing the planetoid to explode like it was going to. "Goodbye my foes." a dark barrier surrounded tha figure along with the explosion and after about ten seconds, there was nothing there.

"Was that Mark!?" Eggman screamed, he'd never seen the man in action and had been shocked by his course of action, "It was...but he tried to kill all of us. Why did he change his mind and save us instead?" Amy stated to the fat scientist, but in a flash of light a body reappeared in the region of space. Tails and Cosmo had seen the explosion and were holding each other in a tight hug, but had noticed the body, "We should probbably see who that is." they took the X Tornado over to the body and nudged it back to the Blue Typhoon.

Everyone stared in shock at who it was, the body was in black armor that was extremely damaged and could probbably never be used again, and although he was in extremely bad shape, anyone would recognize the figure as the most powerful one in the universe, Mark. He opend his good eye and it was revealed to no longer be hazel in color, but rather a combination of Tails and Cosmo's eye colors instead. The gem in his chest also had changed, instead of blood red it was now a combination of Tails' fur color and the color of Cosmo's hair, "What's up?" he sat up and stood above the rest of the group, "Why did you save us? Tell me now or i'll beat the answer out of you!" Amy rose definately had a temper, and even Mark would be wise to fear it. "I realized my mistakes and wanted to redeem myself, but there's only one thing that needs to happen now." everyone had confused looks on their faces, "Just to speed things up a little." he said while shoving Tails into Cosmo, the force of impact made their faces less than half an inch apart and Mark announced, "You get the message." while winking at tyhem with his one good eye.

Tails and Cosmo looked lovingly at each other before sharing their first, official kiss while everyone in the hangar gave an audible 'Awww' at the two. Now with their entire lives to spend together, Tails and Cosmo separated and said in unison, "I love you."

**The End...NOT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Three days later**

Tails' voice carried throughout the ship, "Okay guys we'll be landing on Mobius in ten minutes so i'll need everyone on the bridge. And that applies to EVERYONE Mark!" another voice could be heard through the ship and possibly on the planet below, "Aw come on I need sleep! I save you guys from the end of the universe and I can't even take a nap!?" the fox rolled his eyes sarcasticly. The former evil overlord had been given a room onboard for the journey back to Mobius, during the previous battle his power had been decreased significantly but he was still strong enough to take on the whole crew and win, "Don't forget that you started that in the first place!"

About three minutes later everyone appeared at once on the bridge, Mark was no longer in his black battle armor but rather a set of golden colored armor that shone in practically any lighting and a forest green cape replaced his old and tattered one, he did however still have the gem in his chest and the eyepatch over his eye. "Okay guys, get to your stations." everyone took their positions and Mark went to the forward balcony to watch the descent to where he'd formerly been imprisoned, the massive Blue Typhoon descended and tore through the cloud cover due to it's shape. Tails piloted towards the hill it had come from in the first place and immediatly realized he'd never landed the ship in it's dock before, "Hang on!"

The ship's port side scraped against the wall and left a massive scratch in it, as it happened however Cosmo had jumped into Tails' lap, making him blush as they were both still shy, "You're fine Cosmo, it was just a small bumb that's all." he reassured her to which she nodded in response. But everyone was unaware of Mark's laughter, "I think this could turn to be my oprtunnity." the man turned towards them and fired a streak of white in their direction, it made contact but seemingly had no effect. "What did you do!?" Sonic tried to ram him but Mark stopped him with a backhand, "Nothing to harm them you fool! Just wanted to have a bit of 'fun' that's all." Sonic looked over at Tails and Cosmo only to see that they were blushing madly as if they didn't know each other's feelings. "S-Sorry." she got up and went over to the side of Amy's station, "You owe us an explanation when we land Mark." Sonic glared at him before returning to his station.

"You may find it disturbing hedgehog..." Mark turned and left the bridge without hesitation after they landing sequence finished, "Come on guys." Sonic and the others left the bridge leaving Tails and Cosmo alone together, they ran down the hall once out of earshot and cornered Mark in the hangar, "What did you do to them!?" Sonic shouted in his face. "Hahahaha! You seriously didn't figure it out by the expressions on their faces!?" they all gave confused looks to each other, "I erased part of their memory you fools! As far as they're concerned they haven't told their feelings to each other." Sonic punched him out of anger for what the man had done, but hurt his wrist due to his new armor's improved durability, Mark didn't retaliate however and instead walked past him out of the hangar.

Tails and Cosmo were meanwhile unpacking the supplies from the ship, "So Cosmo, where are you going to live now that the whole Metarex ordeal is over-" "I'm still here fool!" Dark Oak called from inside the ship, "Well Tails, I was kind of hoping to live with you." he blushed at the thought but felt happy knowing she wanted to live with him. "O-Okay, if that's what you want." Cosmo hugged him happily, "Thank you so much Tails! I promise I won't be a burden." "Cosmo you've never been a burden, why would you think that?" but before she could respond there was a call from above, "I'm not interrupting am I?" they looked up and saw Earthia standing on the ship's runway, "N-No! It's not what you thi-" Tails began to say in his own defense, but stopped at the thought of saying that he didn't like Cosmo.

Tails was clearly blushing and even Cosmo noticed this time, "Why are you blushing Tails?" he knew there was no way out of it this time, or he thought because Mark decided to continue his 'fun' streak by dropping a heavy box of parts towards Cosmo. "Look out!" Tails shoved her out of the way and landed on top of her, "Dejavu. Hah!" Mark dissapeared back into the Blue Typhoon's hangar and left Tails and Cosmo on top of each other, "Uh..." was all he could say, and Cosmo was too shocked to say anything at all.

He finally got off of her and apologized for what had happened, "I-It's okay Tails, you saved me again." they smiled at each other while still blushing, they finished unpacking and everyone said their goodbyes. The remaining seedrians would create a new civilization on Mobius, Mark would simply wander the planet until he found a place to settle down and live, and Shadow would live in one of Eggman's abandoned bases. "Well, now that everyone's left what do you want to do Cosmo?" the kitsune asked the girl he adored, "Well, I was thinking I could give you a little thank you for saving me." Tails had a confused look on his face, "What do you mean by-Hey what's going on!?"

The fox's feet and legs were somehow tied up by vines coming from a nearby tree, "You'll see." was all Cosmo said while going upstairs, he struggled to try and get away from the vines but to no avail, she came back down the stairs with something behind her back. "What do you have there Cosmo?" he asked in hopes he could stall her long enough to get out of the vines, but when she revealed what it was he screamed at the top of his lungs, "No! Anything but that!"

**Me: Uh oh...what's Cosmo going to do to Tails? *laughs like Mark***

**Mark: i'm more powerful than you so I should control the next chapter :)**

**Me: We're the same person you idiotic fool!**

**Mark: -_-**


	12. Chapter 12

Mark walked along the path towards Tails' house, he intended to have even more 'fun' by doing so but stopped when he heard Tails scream, "No! Anything but that!" he started in a sprint towards the house. He reached his destination mere seconds later and saw vines going in through a window, "What the..." out of curiosity he looked inside, "I guess mind erase has side effects on non-human creatures. This i've got to see." he sat on a nearby log and simply watched the event unfold.

Cosmo walked towards the frantic fox with a feather duster in hand, "Cosmo please don't! You know that i'm extremely-" he stopped mid sentence and Cosmo bent down to eye level with him. "I know, that's why I thought this would be a proper thank you." she took hold of his left shoe and removed it along with his sock, after doing the same thing to his other foot Tails' feet were completely bare. Cosmo picked up the duster and removed several feathers from it, two other vines wrapped around Tails' arms and lifted them upwards just enough for Cosmo to do what she was about to do. "Ready?" he shook his head quickly as he knew what she was going to do, four more vines came to her side and she gave each of them feathers, "You know what to do." she said to them, Cosmo herself however sat on her knees inches from the fox.

She pulled out the duster and began to sweep it acorss Tails' belly, "Nohohoh! Stohohp pleahahes!" he was clearly having a hard time talking and being tickled to death at the same time, "No way. I just started." she continued to tickle the poor fox, and he kept pleading for her to stop. Eventually however, two of the vines Cosmo gave the feathers to began to tickle his feet, causing him to laugh even more, "Cohohosmo! I meahan it! Stohohp!" once more she ignored his cries though. Another pair of vines joined in by tickling his underarms, "Thihis is tohohorture!"

Mark began to crack up at the scene of the young fox being tickle tortured so much at the same time, "That is priceless!" he eventually left the scene to go tell the others about what he'd witnessed at Tails' house.

"Pleahaese!" Tails continued to beg for mercy from his attacker, but once more she shook her head, after about twenty more minutes she finally stopped and vines left, he sprawled out on the floor laughing uncontrollably, and after he settled down he said. "My turn." Cosmo's happy expression turned to one of panic, "T-Tails i'm not ticklish." but she knew that was a lie and so did Tails. He grabbed the duster off of the floor and turned towards Cosmo, he started towards her and she began to back up, "I-I'm really not. Honest!" but no matter how hard she tried to convince Tails she wasn't ticklish, it failed and ended in disaster. Cosmo felt her back press against the wall and knew she was cornered, Tails pinned her to the ground and immediatly began to tickle her with the duster, "Nohoho!" he continued to tickle her until he decided to go one step further. Using his twin tails he also tickled her underarms and feet, Taihahals! Why mehehe!?"

He continued to tickle her until he suddenly stopped right then and there, apparantly he had been under side effects from Mark's mind erase the whole time and so had Cosmo. "What am I doing on top of you?" he asked while getting off of her, but she gave no answer as she continued to laugh from her torture, when the seedrian girl finally calmed down she said, "I don't know Tails, all I know is that was fun!" they smiled at each other until shyness got the best of them, forcing them to look away from each other.

Tails helped Cosmo up and they sat down on the couch, "Heh, sorry about that." he was expecting her to yell at him for such actions without asking, but she told him, "It's fine Tails, i'm the one who should be sorry for starting this." he gave her a gentle, reassuring hug with a blush for doing so, "It's fine Cosmo. I don't really care." they separated from the embrace and Tails looked over at the door when he heard a knock. It opened up to reveal Mark and Sonic with the rest of the gang, "Oh, um...hi guys." Sonic grinned mischeviously, "We heard you two had a little fight, you enjoy it Tails?" the kit put his hands up in defence, "It's not like that! Although I will admit it was fun and that i-" "HAH!" Sonic began to go on about their tickle fight until Mark gave him a shove in the shoulder, "Enough!"

Sonic immediatly fell silent to the man's harsh order, "Fine." Mark turned towards Tails and Cosmo and said to them, "Now, I think i'd like to have a bit of an explanation given to you." he began to explain that he'd used a spell on them meant to be used on a human but never revealed which one he used or what it did. "so you're the reason we did that?" he nodded before continuing to talk, this time about an object he'd seen in the distance from the planet's surface, "Strange, isn't it?"

Hours later they finally left, Tails walked upstairs to the bedroom and said, "Good night Cosmo." she entered her room and Tails entered his own, immediatly missing Cosmo's presence, it reminded him about how it had felt to lose her to the jaws of death. But she was back now, and that was all that mattered to him.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun began to rise over the hills of Mobius, it's beams of light came through the window of a certain kitsune's house and woke him as soon as they passed him by, "*yawn* time to get up." he swung his feet over the bedside and proceeded to get his regular day clothes on, which was simply gloves, socks, and shoes. The sleepy fox rose from the bed and walked over to the door, only stopping at remembering something, "The plant!" he'd been so focused on bringing Cosmo back that he'd forgotten to get the plant back from Mark, "I'll have to get it later, I can't leave her alone."

He walked over to the door and slowly opened it, sure enough she was sleeping in the bed, "Wow...I still can't believe that I saved her and now she's mere feet away." she rolled over in her sleep and, unfortunately, fell to the floor with a thud and exclaimed, "Ow!" due to the flor being harder than she was used to. Tails rushed over to her in a panic and knelt beside her, "Cosmo are you okay!?" she sat up and looked at him with a smile, "I'm fine Tails, but thank you for caring about me." Tails blushed lightly but changed the subject, "you ready for brekfast?" Cosmo nodded and the pair walked down the stairs to the first floor of the house. "Okay Cosmo, what do you want?" "Whatever you want to have Tails, I really don't need anything special or-" he interrupted her by saying, "Cosmo you deserve more than what I can give, but i'm just trying to make you feel at home here. So please tell me if you want something. Okay?" Cosmo nodded and sat down at the table.

"Now, what do you want for brekfast?" Cosmo thought about the subject long and hard until she made her decision, "Do you know how to make pancakes?" the fox nodded to her and took a frying pan from the cubord, "How many do you want?" Cosmo told him the amount and he began to make a special pancake mix he'd made himself. She watched him cook with a sigh that sounded dreamy, it caught his attention and he asked, "Something wrong?" from his perspective it sounded like a sad sigh, but Cosmo saved herself. "Oh! N-No I was just thinking about what I was going to do today." he shrugged and continued cooking with Cosmo comtinuing to watch him, 'I wish he'd like me the way I like him. But he's probbably interested in some other girl of his species.' she thought sadly, until Tails said, "Here Cosmo." he placed a plate of pancakes on the table for her and began to make his own brekfast.

She picked up a fork and ate some of the food, "Wow Tails. You're really good at cooking." she complimented him after swallowing, he blushed but continued to cook his food on the stove. 'Maybe I could ask her out, just maybe someday i'll gather the courage and do it.' the kit thought to himself while finishing his food cooking, he sat down at the opposite side of the table and also began eating, occasionally taking a glance at Cosmo. She noticed this and asked, "Something wrong Tails?" he blushed brightly and defended himself, "N-Nothing's wrong Cosmo I-I was just, er..." he ran into a dead end at that moment and realized he was cornered. 'No no no no! There's now way I can tell her!' he thought in a mass panic, luckily he came up with a plan to get out and 'accidentally' spilled some of the syrup from his pancakes on his fur.

"I uh...better go get cleaned up." he got up and walked upstairs to the bathroom, leaving Cosmo confused and alone, after she finished eating about five minutes later she walked into the living room and spotted a heart shaped photo frame on the mantle over his fireplace. 'Maybe it's the person he's interested in.' she walked over to it and was about to take a look at the photo inside, but heard footsteps from the stairway and turned to face the noise. Tails had finished cleaning up and was standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Hey Csomo. Just curious but what were you going to do today?" he asked, Cosmo thought about what she really wanted to do for the day and finally decided to tell him. "Well...I was kind of hoping to spend the day with you, if it's okay that is." he nodded with a smile, "Of course it's okay. You can spend time with me anytime you feel like it."

Tails and Cosmo walked into his workshop with the intention of upgrading the Tornado again, "So you built the X Tornado after this one?" she asked in wonder about the blue and yellow biplane before them, "Yeah, this plane's probbably my favorite though because of it's open cockpit. I just love to feel wind going through my fur." Cosmo giggled at his statement and the two set to work. "Cosmo could you hand me the bolts that connect the shaft to the engine?" Tails asked after about half an hour, they were nearly finished with what he had in mind for this particular upgrade, but Cosmo had no idea which bolts he'd asked for out of the large pile in front of her on the workbench.

"I'm sorry Tails, could you explain which ones those are?" he gave a brief descritption of the bolts he needed and Cosmo found them then handed them to the fox that had won her heart, he attached them to the plane, replaced the engine cover and got down from his step stool. "Thanks for your help Cosmo, I really appreciate it more than you could imagine." she blushed at his choice of words, "T-Tails i'm flattered that you think so, but I didn't really help at all. You were the one who did all the work and I just handed you the parts." Tails hugged her to show his appreciation and it made Cosmo blush crimson, she tried to speak but nothing came out so instead she returned the hug in the same manner. They remained like that for several minutes, completely ignoring anything that may get in the way of their moment together, that is until shyness returned and they seperated with a crimson blush on their faces, "S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

They simply walked back into the house and sat down on the couch, "Now what should we do?" Cosmo inquired from the kitsune she loved, "Maybe we could watch a movie." Tails got up and walked over to the cabinet, only to see he couldn't find a movie that would serve as a good compermise for both of them. "Or not. Well we could always take a walk." Cosmo accepted the idea and the two set out along the path from Tails' house, after about ten minutes Cosmo finally gathered her courage and asked a question she'd been meaning to ask, "Tails, is this what your species considers a date?" he was going to try and respond when a voice came from in front of them, "Good question, and i'd be happy to answer that."


	14. Chapter 14

Tails and Cosmo both looked ahead of them to their former foe Mark, "First off it depends on if the boy asked the girl out, so did Tails ask you out Cosmo?" they both shook their heads in response, "Then it means it's not a date." he concluded and seconds later he added the word, "Yet." Tails immediatly remembered he needed the plant back from Mark after the embarssing question. "Mark I need the flower back." but the response was less than pleasing, "I'd be happy to give it to you. If I had it that is." the fox visibly went pale after hearing that sentence, "Y-You said you'd take care of it!" he laughed at the fox momentarily and told what had happened, "I did take care of it, until it was destroyed."

"What do you mean? Wait, you destroyed it! Didn't you!?" he simply said, "In a way I am responsible, but I did do what I said I would." Tails demanded to know where the flower was, "I used it to save myself, without it I would have died in the last battle." he held up part of the flower pot it had been in to prove his point. "That flower could've brought back anyone from the dead, and I used it at the moment I died to save myself. Unfortunately it changes the person's personality significantly and had it been used to resurrect Cosmo she would have turned even more evil than my former self." Cosmo began to cry at the thought of being worse than Mark, but wondered what flower they were talking about in the first place. Tails hugged her in a caring manner to try and calm her, "Cosmo don't cry. You know I can't stand to see you cry like this." she stopped crying after five more minutes and looked straight into his eyes, "T-Tails." "Yes Cosmo?" she began to cry again, this time over a different reason though, "What's wrong Cosmo? You can tell me anything, i'll understand." "I-It's just that, what if I did become like Mark? I would have tried to k-ki-" she couldn't bring herself to finish the terrifying thought.

"Cosmo you could never turn evil. You're far too kind to be anything like that." Tails looked back to where Mark was, only to see he'd left and there was an extremely small bag in his place, Tails walked over after Cosmo had calmed down and picked it up. He found a note inside that said:

'_Use this and get her something nice, you can't deny it kid. You are in LOVE! L-O-V-E!  
~Mark'_

Tails looked inside the bag again and saw what at first appeared to be a single dollar, but when he pulled it out it was revealed there was hundreds of thousands of dollars underneath, "Holy cra-" he began to shout as loud as he could, but stopped when he realized his choice of words. "What is it Tails?" Cosmo inquired, "Oh um...Nothing Cosmo." she clearly didn't think so and looked at the note which was still in his hand, immediatly feeling sorrow after doing so. 'Then he does like someone.' Tails hid the bag in his tails and said, "So, where do you want to go now Cosmo?" they continued to walk along the path until they reached the city, there were animals of all species in the town. "Mother!" Cosmo ran over to her family with Tails in tow, "Hi Cosmo. What have you been up to since we got back?" Earthia asked, she began to explain all the events that had happened so far, leaving out the parts like Mark's explanation mere minutes earlier.

"So, are you two getting along?" Galaxina teased, she knew about Cosmo's crush on Tails and was anxious to know if anything had happened between them yet. "Oh um...No nothing yet." Tails didn't understand what that meant and thought about asking but noticed a familiar armored figure motioning for him to come over. "Excuse me." he walked over to Mark and he said, "You thinking about getting her something?" he shook his head and tried to give him the money back. mark refused it however and said, "Use the money for her, take her on a nice date possibly and get her a gift." "But I can't ask her on a date! I can't even be near her without being nervous and whenever she hugs me I blush! So what makes you think i'll have the courage to ask her out?" "Because your not going to have a choice, she'll expect it and if it doesn't happen she'll most likely reject any future attempts." and before Tails could reject the idea Mark dashed through the crowd and over to Cosmo's group.

"Hello people, Cosmo." he began, "What is it now Mark?" Cosmo scolded while crossing her arms. "Oh nothing, just delivering a message real quick. Someone you know is going to ask you on a date. Well I gotta go now, bye!" he dissapeared in a flash of golden light that temporarily blinded everyone, when it died down there was a piece of paper in his place. Cosmo picked it up out of curiosity and found it had a dual fox tail logo on it, underneath it in Mark's handwriting it said:

'_A simple clue to who it is, match the card to the person.  
~Mark'_

"Who could this match up with?" she asked no-one in particular, seconds later Tails reapproached the group and saw the note in Cosmo's hands, "What's that Cosmo?" she immediatly hid it and said, "N-Nothing at all Tails. Why do you ask?" and before he could respond, Cosmo put two and two together by holding the card so she could see it and his tails at the same time. "You're the one who's going to..." Tails immediatly realized what Mark had done and cursed in his mind may times before asking the question she expected, "Cosmo, would you go on a date with me?"


	15. Chapter 15 Matchmaker Mark part 1

"Of course I will Tails!" Cosmo hugged him tightly with hapiness in her heart, "Y-You will? Cosmo you don't know how much that means to me." "Ahem." they turned and saw Cosmo's entire family, including Lucas who had finally gotten out of his armor with some 'persuasion' from Earthia. "I believe that we need to get you ready for your first date, come along for now. Don't worry you'll see each other at the date." with that Tails and Cosmo parted ways. "Now that wasn't so hard. Was it?" the fox turned and was startled to see Mark standing behind him. "I-I guess it wasn't too bad." and for some reason Mark began to laugh. "I knew it wouldn't kill ya. But you really need help if you intend to go on your first date with her." Tails raised an eyebrow at that, "What do you mean I need help?"

"You know NOTHING about love or dates kid! That's why i'm goiing to help you." Tails began to reject mark's offer, but before he could finish the man grabbed his arm and shouted, "Chaos Control!" in a flash they both dissapeared and reappeared in another town. "Since when can you use the power of Chaos?" the startled fox demended, "I always could. Now come on, we've got work to do." they jumped down from the roof and landed in the street, the town's buildings were small huts compared to a normal house. "There. That's where we're gong to first." Mark led Tails to a larger building that said 'tailor' on the front of it, they entered the store and Mark immediatly walked over to the counter and started to smash the customer service button with his metallic hand. A grey racoon in a blue suit came out in response, "May I help yo-AHH! Take whatever you want just don't kill me!" Mark rolled his eyes and pllayed along as if he was still evil. "I came here to get a suit for my aquiantence Tails, he's going on his first date tonight so your lucky, this time."

The racoon calmed down and walked over to Tails with a type of tape measure, he immediatly began to measure Tails' torso, legs, wrists and ankles, even his tails to make sure he got the correct size. "I'll be back soon." he left into the back of the store and Tails took the oportunnity, "Why are you helping me with my first date Mark!? I could've done fine on my own!" he scoffed at the fox with a smirk. "I'm going to ensure that you don't mess up. You probbably would never have asked her if it weren't for me." Tails realized Mark was right about that, he could have never even held Cosmo's hand without help, let alone ask her out. Although his feelings for Cosmo were unmatched, they meant nothing if he couldn't express them to her.

The racoon came back into the room with a suit specially fit to match Tails' size and handed it to hiim, "That will cost two hundred dollars." he said, but before Tails could give him the money Mark pulled out a large wad of hundred dollar bills and gave it to him without counting. They left the store and when they were about half way out the door they heard the racoon shout, "You overpayed! A lot, in fact by seven undred dollars!" "So? I've got plenty." Mark told hims as he closed the door. Tails and Mark left the town and Mark Chaos Controlled them into another town, this time it was a seaside town with shops galore.

"Now we'll pick up a few gifts." they went into a shop and Tails was suprised at all the things he saw, there were gems from the sea bed, bars of gold from shipwrecks, and jewelry made of seashells all over the place. "Here we'll pick up some gifts, well some of what I have in mind fo-" but Tails wasn't next to him when he glanced over at his side. "Tails? Where did you go you little fox!?" he looked around the store for his former foe, he searched on the shelves, inside some of the storage chests and even in the bathroom, but didn't find his foxy friend. That is until he saw him looking into a display case with jewelry in it, "Gotcha." he grabbed the fox by the chest fur and turned him around to face him, "You listen to me! We're doing things MY way so-" but stopped when he found that the fox wasn't Tails but in fact was a female red fox. "Let go of me!" he released his grip and turned around to continue his search.

He walked through the store until finally, "Tails you little..." there was the two tailed fox and in his hand were two gifts that he would've never thought of getting for a girl. "You actually didn't do too bad for a newcomer to love." Tails had gotten a boquet of flowers and a box of chocolates, "Well it's just basically what everyone on this planet gets for a girl, if anything you need some education about this planet's romantic customs." they left the store and continued to find the last thing Tails needed for his date.

But meanwhile, Cosmo's sisters were going through dresses at a store like it was the end of the world, "Guys you don't have to help me." she insisted. "Cosmo we're just trying to help you be prepered for this, boys act differently on dates and usually try to get the girl's intrest and keep it that way." Earthia stated while her daughters continued to go through dresses, eventually they found a dress that seemed to be made of silk. "I don't think that's quite my style. I really just want to wear my normal dress this time and maybe next time i'll wear something different." Lucas decided to but in at that moment, "You mean if there is a next time. Animals are unpredictable and he could try to-" "Lucas!" he fell silent at Earthia's outburst. Eventually Cosmo convinced them to let her wear her normal dress and they left the store and headed towards Tails' house to see if he was ready.

The sun began to set over the distant hills of Mobius, "Okay, got the gifts?" Tails nodded to Mark, "Well then, good luck." in a flash he teleported Tails directly in front of Cosmo's family. "Tails? How did you get here?" she asked, "Teleport." was all he said to his date. "R-Ready?" he asked Cosmo, "Sure, if you are." both their hearbeats quickened as they held hands like this for the first time, adding to this factor was the blush on their faces. But neither knew what Mark had in store for them that night.


	16. Chapter 16 Matchmaker Mark part 2

Tails and Cosmo walked hand in hand back towards the town, "So...What do you wanna do first?" he asked, "Well...I am kind of hungry. Maybe we could go to dinner?" Tails nodded at the idea and they walked towards the nearest resturaunt although it would take sevreal minutes for them to arrive. "Cosmo, you really are, er..." "I'm really what Tails?" Tails tried to tell her but wimped out at the last second and said, "You're very kind." 'Oh come on! That was your chance Tails!' Mark was watching the two from afar, he stood on a cliff that overlooked the entire city, he was observing their path to ensure everything went according to plan.

"Okay, first off to a resturaunt." he was about to follow them when he realized that if he was spotted by anyone it would end in disaster. "I guess i'll have to do a little shapeshifting." Mark changed dramatically as his cape became black and his eyes became red, in the shadows he was easily confused for a famous hero, but that was not what he'd become. Mark leapt down from the cliff and ran towards the city at high speeds only challenged by Sonic and Shadow themselves. "There." he dashed through the door of a resturaunt that was the most likely place they would end up and appeared at the receptionist desk with a brown squirrel behind it.

"I'd like to make a reservation." his voice was dramatically different than before and in the light he was clearly different than before, he wasn't even human anymore. "How many people?" the squirrel asked without looking up from the reservation book. "Two people, their names are Tails and Cosmo." he took down the reservation and when he looked up Mark was gone, "Hello?" but he caught a glimpse of a cape going out the door at extreme speeds and decided it wasn't a hallucination. Mark reentered the resturaunt through the backdoor and leapt up into the rafters above the table he'd reserved, all that was left for now was to wait.

"So, where do you want to go Cosmo?" she looked around at the vast amount of resturaunts to choose from, "How about there. No wait! I couldn't ask that much of you!" Tails let out a laugh, she'd chosen the most expensive resturaunt before getting a good look at the place. "Cosmo if that's where you want to go then i'll take you." "But why would you spend that much on me?" she asked in a confused voice, "I've got plenty of money Cosmo, now let's go enjoy a nice meal." they walked into the resturaunt and over to the same squirrel Mark had not minutes earlier, "Do you have a reservation?" he asked. Tails felt incredibly stupid for forgetting they needed a reservation for this resturaunt, "No we-Hey why are our names right there?" Tails pointed at the fact their names were in the book.

"If that's your names then your table would be over there." he pointed to a table with two chairs and a red table cloth. They went over and Tails pulled out the chair for Cosmo, "Thank you Tails, you're such a gentlemen." she complimented him to which he blushed as he sat down at the other chair. "So what do you want Cosmo?" she looked through the menu and saw something she'd had once back on the colony, "Maybe spagetthi?" he nodded in agreement as that's what he was going to have as well. When the waiter, who was a grey rabbit, came over they told him what they wanted, "I will return shortly." and he began to walk towards the kitchen. mark dashed across the rafters and dropped down in front of him, he let out a shreik of suprise, "Shut up! You were going to get two plates of spagetthi, right?" the waiter nodded eagerly. "Change that to one large plate, don't think about trying to avoid this request." he leapt back into the rafters above Tails and Cosmo while the waiter entered the kitchen.

"Tails, thank you for doing this." Tails smiled shyly at her, "It was nothing, really it wasn't." the two sat in silence, simply smiling at each other unaware of the pair of red eyes watching them from the rafters. Soon after the waiter returned with a single plate of spagetthi the size of two regular plates, he set it on the table and left before either could say anything. "I-I-I..." Tails tried to say he didn't intend for this to happen, but to his suprise Cosmo was already eating the food, 'I guess she didn't care.' he picked up his own fork and began to eat as well. Every so often Tails would glance at Cosmo, looking away just as fast as he'd looked.

They ate until there was only one piece left, "You have it Tails." "No you." they pushed it back and forth inbetween themselves and in the rafters Mark facepalmed himself in the forehead. "Well...We could always share it." Tails suggested as they continued to push it back and forth, but blushed at realizing what he'd said. Cosmo also blushed at the thought, "Alright Tails, if you want to." they both placed one end in each of their mouthes and ate the final piece together, Tails bit the piece at the correct time to save himself from accidentally kissing her as he thought that would offend her.

Tails paid for the food and they left the resturaunt hand in hand once more, unaware of Mark following them. "What now Cosmo?" "I really don't know Tails, you should choose." this time Tails thought hard about what he wanted, there was a documentary he wanted to see at the theatre so he decided to ask, "You want to go see something at the theatre? A documentary actually." Cosmo had seen a documentary before and had found it boring. But being with Tails while seeing it could make it better, to her everything was better with him around. "Sure Tails, i'd love to see a movie with you." she said happily, he took her hand and the two left towards the theatre.

Mark dashed ahead of them and into the matinence area of the theatre room with the documentary, "This will be fun." he laughed at his plan. Tails and Cosmo got tickets to see the film and entered through the doors, they walked to a row of seats near the front and sat together, "This has been a wonderful night so far Tails. Thank you." she said to him as the movie started. Tails and Cosmo scooted closer to each other throughout the film until about half way through it, "Now." Mark ripped out one of the electric cords and plunged the room into total darkness. Cosmo immediatly leapt into Tails' lap and hugged him like he was her life, "It's okay Cosmo, it's just a blackout." but before he could say anything else some light reappeared in front of the screen, it was red and the source was Mark's eyes, the light allowed people to see an outline of his body and several people screamed, including Cosmo. "T-That looks like..." and before Tails could finish the sentence he dissapeared and the lights came back on soon after, revealing that Cosmo had buried herself in Tails' fur and was shaking badly from the experince moments ago. "It's okay Cosmo, he's gone." he soothed her until she stopped shaking and she said to him, "Tails, who was that?" neither of them recognized him as Mark, but Tails recognized a former foe whenever he saw one.

After the film finished they left the theatre, holding hands tightly. "You ready to go home?" Tails asked, she nodded and the two set out for home, they walked in silence for several minutes until Cosmo saw someone running against the moon. "Tails it's the same person from last time! Over there!" she pointed in the direction and Tails caught a glimpse of him before he dissapeared into the night. "Let's try and forget about him for now. Shall we?" Cosmo nodded in agreement as they walked back to the house. When they arrived Tails removed his suit that Mark insisted he wore and placed it in the closet, he went downstairs and sat on the couch next to Cosmo. "You ready to go to sleep for tonight?" "Not until I give you another thanks." he scooted towards the other end of the couch and panicked. "No, not more tickle torture! Please don't-" she began to giggle and sat so that they were pressed together, "No, that's not what I was going to do." and before he could ask what she intended to do, Cosmo scratched him behind his ears. As a result his tails began to wag and make a soft thumping sound against the couch, making Cosmo giggle and Tails blushed.

After Cosmo finished scratching behind his ears there was a loud crash from upstairs, "What was that?" they both ran upstairs and into their separate rooms, each of there beds were smashed and their windows wide open. "Tails what do we do now?" Tails knew there was one place left to sleep and that was the couch, he told Cosmo his idea and they went downstairs, "You first Cosmo." he said nervously, she laid down on the side closest to the back rest and motioned for Tails to lie down with her. His heartbeat quickened as he did so and they both fell asleep quickly.

But about one in the morning, the heating in the house shut off for unknown reasons and Cosmo began to shiver, "T-Tails." she gently shook him awake from his slumber, "Ugh...Cosmo what is it?" she explained her situation. "I-I'm cold, I can't s-sleep." Tails knew he couldn't let her feel the discomforting cold he felt every night before he met Sonic. He scooted closer, wrapped his Tails around her like a protective blanket and hugged her close to him. "Better?" she was blushing but he couldn't see this in any way, "Thank you Tails, and thank you for such a wonderful date." she cuddled closer to him than before and rested her head on his chest, he smiled as she fell asleep and he too went back to sleep for that night, but not before saying, "I love you Cosmo."


	17. Chapter 17

Tails felt the warmth of another person as he woke up, the fox looked down and saw that he still had his arms and tails around Cosmo, but overnight she'd returned the emrace in her sleep. "Well...I can't complain about this." Tails then noticed that he and Cosmo had interlocked hands during the night. He blushed at what had happened, "I should probbably get up...Oh but I can't, i'm just to comfortable." Cosmo began to wake up as well and she too realized the situation, "Oh my...Tails I-I didn't mean to do that." she was referring to the fact they were still holding hands and hugging underneath the two furry tails.

"Cosmo it's fine, you have nothing to be sorry for." both were too shocked for words as they realized the position they were in with each other, Cosmo's arms were wrapped wround his chest and Tails' were around her lower back. Both the fox's tails were covering them in a protecive fashion and Cosmo's face was incredibly close to Tails', they were so close that if they were any closer they would be practically kissing. "Uh...You hungry?" he asked, she nodded nervously and they got up while letting go of each other's hands, "So...What's for brekfast?" Cosmo inquired.

"Um...Maybe some french toast?" he suggested as they entered the kitchen, he pulled out a chair and felt a sense of dejavu from last night as she thanked him for being so kind. The fox got out the necessary ingrediants to make french toast and began to cook brekfast for the two of them. Cosmo watched him with a dreamy expression on her face, but Tails didn't notice this, "I can't believe that me and her actually went out, I would've thought that was all a dream but waking up on the couch with her convinces me otherwise." he said to himself as he finished one piece and was about to start making the next, but realized he'd run out of the necessary ingediants. "Cosmo I think one of us is going to have to wait, I don't have enough for two plates." "Well Tails, we could always share like last night." he blushed as he remembered the spaghetti incident from their date last night.

"I-I guess." he put the plate inbetween them and they began to eat together, they both glanced at each other once in a while but due to still not knowing the full extent of their feelings looked away quickly, 'I wish she knew how much I relly love her, I know that the date flowers and gifts kind of gave it away but if I didn't know any better i'd say she still doesn't know my true feelings.' Tails thought as he ate another bite from the plate. As he was about to eat the last bite on the plate, he stopped and allowed Cosmo to have it instead, but she stopped right before putting it in her mouth. "No Tails, you have it." she offered it to him but he began to object to her offer, so instead Cosmo shoved it in his mouth while he was talking.

After the startled fox swallowed he said, "What was that about Cosmo?" she giggled at him happily, "I wanted you to have it, I really just can't thank you enough for being so kind to me so I decided to start there." Tails simply smiled. He had been extremely kind to Cosmo, but he didn't expect her to repay him in any way, "Cosmo you don't have to thank me because i'll always be kind to you and that's because I...er..." Cosmo's expression changed from amused to confused in under a second. "You what Tails?" "I...I...I can't tell you." Tails once again had wimped out at the last second before telling her his feelings, he simply couldn't do it being the shy, young fox he was. "That's okay Tails, if you ever feel you can then just say so. I'll listen." he nodded to her and they finished eating.

They walked back out onto the couch and sat down to watch TV, Tails turned on the TV and began to watch TV, after a while Tails heard a snoring sound and looked over. Cosmo was resting her head on his shoulder, it had been amlong night for her last night and she deserved every right to be sleepy. Tails really wanted to let her sleep, but knew if that happened she would have trouble sleeping due to having already slept, "Cosmo, wake up sweetie." he gently stroked her hair and the motion woke her up due to her being barely asleep. "Huh? Oh good morning Tails-Wait, did you just call me sweetie?" he realized what he'd said and began to fumble for an answer, "I-er...well I...Okay, I did." he finally admitted, she blushed lightly and said, "That's okay, Tailsy." he blushed an incredible amount and simply couldn't speak.

When Tails finally got his voice back, he said, "W-Where did you think of that Cosmo?" "I made it up just now silly." Tails and Cosmo soon after decided to go for a walk to a place Tails really liked. They walked hand in hand for many minutes and when they arrived Tails took her to the edge of a small overhang with a single tree on it, "This is an amazing view Tails! When did you discover this place?" they ast down next to each other under the tree and before he could respond, a voice from above said, "Tails and Cosmo..."


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm becoming busier with life, but i'll try and keep writing on a regular basis**

Tails and Cosmo looked around for the person who had spoken, but saw only the tree and nothing else. "Who do you think said that?" Cosmo asked her crush, and before he could reply the voice came again, "Sitting in a tree..." once more they looked and saw nobody around, but Tails immediately realized what the voice was going to say next and covered his ears so he didn't hear. But unfortunately for him Cosmo didn't follow him and heard the voice clearly say, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G." at first she didn't understand but soon realized what it spelled out and blushed crimson, as did Tails because even though he tried to block out the voice he still heard it well enough to understand what had been said.

"W-Who just said that?" the fox demanded from the voice, but he received no answer as whoever had spoken was now gone. "Tails, why are you blushing like that?" he knew that there was no way around it. 'I have no choice thanks to whoever that was. I'll have to tell her now, on the bright side though it may help me overcome my shyness from being around her. Well, here goes.' the young kit took a deep breath and told her in a nervous voice, "Cosmo, there's something i've tried to tell you before many times but it never came out right."

"What is it you need to say Tails? I'll listen to you." he smiled at her willingness to listen, "I-I think that you're, er...V-Very beautiful and caring, a-and that's only some of the reasons that I...I..." he couldn't finish, Cosmo had blushed even more when he'd told her she was beautiful and now really wanted him to finish. "I...Cosmo I love you, I always have." he finally admitted in defeat, she simply cuddled up to him and said, "I love you too." the fox blushed beyond his maximum from hearing her say that, one could think somebody painted his muzzle bright red.

"R-Really?" she nodded and Tails became overwhelmed with feelings in an instant, he simply couldn't find the words to describe how he felt at that moment. "Am I interrupting something?" they looked over and saw Amy watching them with a smirk, "No, you're not interrupting anything." that made her simply advance towards them to get a better look at the situation. But Tails and Cosmo didn't freak out like Amy had expected them to due to their shyness, "We were just enjoying the view." Tails explained, "And you cuddle each other while doing so? I knew you two were in love." the two were still blushing, but not as much as before. "So you two doing anything else?" they shook their heads in response, Tails and Cosmo intended to watch the view with each other for quite some time now that they'd admitted their feelings, "Hey there's Sonic!" Tails referred to the blue blur that passed them and seconds later a pink one was chasing after it. "Does she ever give up?" Cosmo shook her head in response and the two turned their attention back to the view they both found wonderful.

After a long while Tails and Cosmo fell asleep in each other's arms, using his tails as a blanket. Tails was dreaming about Cosmo, and she was dreaming about him.

**Angel Island**

Knuckles was still guarding the Master Emerald as usual, but that changed when a voice came from the emerald, "I...will take...my...revenge..." this caught the echidna's attention and he turned towards it to see it was black instead of green. "What's going on!? I demand an explanatio-" a burst of energy from the emerald itself hit him and sent him to the bottom of the altar before he could finish his sentence. After a few minutes went by the Master Emerald's normal green color returned, leaving a badly injured and confused Knuckles on the ground.

**Space colony ARK**

With Mark's help the ARK had been moved into orbit around Mobius, but inside all the computer terminal screens cracked and machinery began to careen through the air, smashing into walls or other pieces of machinery "This...planet...will pay...for what they did to me..." the voice echoed through the halls before everything returned to normal with machinery clattering to the ground.

**Deep Space**

A large vortex of darkness had formed and a massive object, at least eighteen kilometers in length, was emerging from it. When it did the object dissolved into dust and spread out to far off planets, ready to carry out it's mission.

All the while Tails and Cosmo had been asleep and were just now waking up, "Hi Tails." she said in recognition of the fox she loved so dearly. "Hi Cosmo. You wanna go home?" she nodded and they both stood up, hand in hand they began back towards the house, completely unaware of what was coming. But they weren't the only ones who didn't know what was about to happen, everybody, not even Mark could figure out what was about to happen to Mobius this time.

When Tails and Cosmo arrived home they sat on the couch together, "Ready to go to bed?" Cosmo nodded and they laid down with each other, soon after falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19 A new threat

**Yes I know this is short, but it's better than nothing. Plus i'm trying to think of new ideas at the same time. Anyways...**

**Two weeks later**

Tails and Cosmo were still shy as ever, Mark had taken the remains of his ship and converted it into a house not far from the Mysitc Ruins, Eggman was constantly trying to get Mark to form an alliance to which he always refused, and Sonic was still running from Amy for his life.

Tails was currently working on a new invention, "Alright now if I can just adjust this little...Dang it!" the invention fell apart and it's components scattered onto the workbench before him. "Tails? Is something wrong?" he recognized the female voice that had said his name and replied to her, "I just can't get this to work no matter what I try." he turned to face Cosmo with a discouraged expression on his face. "Maybe you should take a break, you've been working on this machine for six hours straight." he was about to protest when he realized, _She's right. I have been working for too long._ he sighed before replying. "Okay Cosmo, i'll take a break since you asked me too." she smiled at him knowing that he would listen to her always. "You're such a sweet person Tails. I still can't thank you enough fo letting me live here."

Tails lightly blushed at her saying that, but smiled back as they began to walk back to the main house. "I'm just lucky to have someone like you for a friend." she also blushed lightly, "Oh. I'm not really that special or anything. But thank you for thinking that way about me." they entered the house and Cosmo noticed something she hadn't before on the table, a journal photo album titled _Team Heroes_. "Tails. What's Team Heroes?" he stopped immediatly as he remembered the name well, after all, he was one of the team members. "Team Heroes? Why would you ask abou-" he noticed the journal photo album on the table and did a mental facepalm. He had been going through his books last night and put them all back on the shelf, or so he thought at the time. "Well...Team Heroes originally consisted of me, Knuckles, and Sonic. We created the team when 'Eggman' sent us a challenge letter to defeat his new super weapon, we were given three days to get there and when we finally did..." he didn't finish the sentence as he remembered the monster they'd fought afterwords.

"What happened Tails? Did one of you nearly die?" the fox's tails hung lower to the floor than usual as he didn't want to frighten Cosmo by telling her about what had been the real challenger. "All of us did. Even Eggman." he opened the book to the photo section and showed the Final Fortress battleship before it was damaged. "That's what the super weapon was?" Tails shook his head and flipped the page to show the outline of a figure as lightining was striking the background. "He was, he imprisoned Eggman and tricked all of us into gathering on that ship so he could take revenge on us." Cosmo looked at the outline long and hard, at first thinking it was Sonic, but saw the cape and knew it wasn't him, "After we managed to defeat him we could never find the body, it's still out there somewhere completely lifeless. Thankfully he won't be coming back though."

Tails closed the book and changed the subject, "But that's history, right now what do you want to do?" she thought once more until deciding. "Maybe we could just relax for the rest of today." Tails agreed to her idea and the two sat on the couch, simply enjoying each other's company.

**Mark's house, 3:47 PM**

"Ahhh...Finally some peace and quiet." Mark reclined on the lawn chair he'd made from scrap metal as he laid in the sun. He had been very busy converting his house from what was left of his ship over the past few weeks. "Now I can finally-Huh?" he noticed trails of black dust all heading towards the ocean until they ended. "Hmm...That could mean trouble. But until I know for sure there's nothing i'm going to do about it."

**Ocean, 9:23 PM**

Black dust swirled round and round in a vortex until it became grey liquid. The strange substance oozed onto the shoreline and headed towards Tails' workshop with an evil intent to kill. "Now I shall have my revenge." the same voice said as it approached. It hid just outside one of the bedroom windows to wait for it's unsuspecting prey.

Inside the house Tails and Cosmo had been watching a humor movie, "This is really good Tails! How were you able to find something so funny?" she asked inbetween her laughter. Tails was caught off guard by the question as he was too busy watching her enjoy herself, "Oh. Well it's pretty easy to since you just go to a video store." he explained. After the movie was over, Tails and Cosmo said their goodnights and went into their rooms. After Cosmo fell asleep, "Now to hunt."

The substance formed a solid figure and silently opened the window to her room, they tiptoed over to the bedsie, pulled out a curved knife and said, "Bye bye." while raising the blade to strike Cosmo in the chest.


	20. Chapter 20 Old foe, new ally

Tails tossed and turned in his sleep, he had a sense of danger and simply couldn't shake the feeling. "Ugh." he swung his feet over the side of the bed, walked over and opened the door to his room. The fox poked his head out in case anything decided to jump him, when he finally decided it was safe he emerged from the room and approached Cosmo's door, he opened the door and saw the figure with the knife raised high. "Get away from her!" Tails charged the figure and tried to ram it, but the figure fled the scene through the window as Cosmo woke up when Tails shouted. She had been able to catch a breif glimpse of the figure with the knife ready to stab her and was shaking from the near death experience. "T-T-Tails. W-Who was that?" Tails sat next to her on the bed and hugged her reassuringly. To which she gladly returned.

"I don't know Cosmo, but whoever tries to hurt you is going to have to get past me to even lay a finger on you." she smiled gratefully at him, knowing he truly meant it. "Thank you Tails. But what if they come back?" he was prepared for that question, "I'll stay here with you to make sure you're safe." they laid back down in the bed and cuddled up for the night, both were blushing due to their shyness. "Good night." they fell asleep soon after, dreaming of each other.

**9:17 AM**

Tails opened his eyes to see Cosmo, at first he was confused as to why they were in the same bed, but soon remembered last night's events. "Wake up Cosmo." he gently shook her and she too opened her eyes, "Good morning Tails." they smiled and Tails realized he'd taken hold of her hand sometime through the night. He was going to let go but Cosmo was also holding his hand as they were gripping each other's hands, "I take it you don't have a problem with this?" she shook her head in response.

After about ten minutes they finally separated, Tails and Cosmo walked downstairs with each other to start the day. "Tails. I was wondering if..." "You were wondering what Cosmo?" he turned towards her as he said that, "Maybe instead of having brekfast first we could take a walk." Tails agreed to that and the two headed for the front door. Tails allowed Cosmo to go through first and the two set out for their walk together, "So Cosmo, I need to ask something well...Important." Tails nervously told her. "What is it Tails? You can ask me anything." he took a nervous breath of air before saying, "Would you come with me to th-" but a loud crash cut him off. Tails dropped whatever he was about to say and ran towards the sound with Cosmo in tow, when they got there Tails nearly had a heart attack from what he saw in a small crater.

Lying motionless in the crater, having fallen from the top of one of Eggman's abandoned bases, was Metal Sonic. His blue paint was incredibly scratched and his cape was torn like Mark's old one, "FgSfafgh." he tried to speak but it came out as jibberish due to his voice processers being badly damaged. Tails somewhat laughed at the damaged robot, "What did you say?" "FgSfafgh!" Metal repeated to speak in jibberish, but was clearly trying to say something to them. "Let me see if I can fix that for you." Tails walked over to Metal, who tried to get away, and opened the cover on the back of his head. "Okay...That should fix it." he rearranged some of the wires and closed the cover, "I didn't ask you to-Hey I can talk again!" Metal spoke clearly.

"What were you doing?" "Er...Definately not spying on you two so I could take my revenge." Tails rolled his eyes at the robot but thought of something. "You know I just saved you right? If you couldn't talk anyone could come over and take parts from you without knowing you were sentient." Metal realized what Tails was getting at. "No way! I'm not giving myself up to you!" the fox gave a stern look and Metal, for some unknown reason, gave up. "Okay fine. What do you want 'Master'?" Tails motioned for him to follow and the three set out towards Amy's house. They all enjoyed the silence along the way, or they would have if Metal's damaged body wasn't making such a loud _clank!_ each time he took a step.

**Amy's house, 11:13 AM**

"Come on! Pick up already!" Amy had been constantly trying to phone Sonic, each time recieving a messaging machine. "Oh forget it. He's never going to pick up anywa-" the doorbell rang and she immediatly was at it, she opened it in hopes of finding Sonic but saw Tails and Cosmo instead. "Oh it's you two. Say have you seen-" "You mean three." Tails and Cosmo stepped apart to reveal Metal Sonic, but Amy was too quick to judge and thought him to be the REAL Sonic. She glomped him in one of her famous 'death hugs' but seconds later realized she was hugging something metallic, "What the?" she back off and took a good look at Metal. "You!" she tried to hit him with her hammer and Metal was about to retaliate, "Metal stop!" he managed to keep himself from attacking the obsessive hedgehog as the hammer came down. But Tails smacked it away and it hit the ground instead, "He's under my control Amy." she finally calmed down and was about to ask how. But before she could a a familiar voice, belonging to a cobalt blue hedgehog, said, "Time to finish you Metal!"


	21. Chapter 21

As Sonic and Metal were about to begin a deathmatch, an eerie voice called, "You pathetic beings waste your time fighting. And you're the most pathetic of all Marklekaje, my brother." everyone looked at the location the voice had come from, the top of Amy's house.

Standing atop was a silver armored figure with a silver cape and a blood red scar on his opposite eye, however instead of a pure black eyepatch his was pure white. A blue gem in his chest and his facial features were near identical to Mark's, however his skin tone was darker than Mark's. "Surprised to see me?" he chuckled as he leapt down in front of Mark, revealing they were the same exact height. "Liakrame." Mark spat in disgust of his own brother. Liak didn't respond verbally, but rather punched him in the chest, sending him flying back and hitting his back on one of the sharpest rocks in the area. The impact's force was so great that it made the rock puncture Mark's armor and he let out a cry of pain.

Sonic didn't hesitate to try and attack, he attempted one of his spindashes, but Liak backhanded him through the wall of Amy's house. He didn't stop there though, he fired a yellow stream of energy that caused Amy's house to explode in a blaze of fire. "SONIC!" Amy was clearly enraged, so without thinking she slammed her hammer down on Liak's head. The impact however didn't affect him, he took hold of Amy's wrist and began to crush it with his immense strength. The bone cracked and Liak threw her into a nearby tree, finishing the job of breaking her wrist.

He was about to finish Amy when a burst of energy hit the back of his head, Liak turned and saw that Metal Sonic had fired his chest beam laser towards him. "You stupid robot. I am ten times as strong as my puny brother!" he charged at Metal Sonic and stabbed him clean through the chest. The robot's eyes went dark and he collapsed to the ground, permanently out of commission "You'll pay for that Liak!" he turned to see Mark back on his feet, "And what are you going to do? I was always stronger than you!"

"Maybe, but you always lacked one thing." "What!?" Mark placed his hand on the gem in his chest, "A reason for your strength." he ripped the gem clean out of his chest. A horrified look appeared on Liak's face, "You fool! What have you done to yourself!?" Mark's body floated upwards until he was a few feet off of the ground. The armor cracked once more and shattered faster than before, his body became twice the size of his last transformation, which had only increased his size, and spikes appeared all the way down his spine, he grew a tail and two sets of wings along with an extra set of arms. His claws became ten times as sharp and he grew four more eyes so he had three on each side of his face, his head became more reptile-like and his eyes pulsated every color possible.

Mark looked over at Eggman's far away air fleet, he extended his now massive arm and fired a beam of energy that obliterated the whole fleet. The parts flew towards him and attached to him all over his body, his torso became covered in metal and his tail was covered in large gunship turrets with three barrels each, six missile launchers attached to his shoulders. His right arm was covered in a gatling gun and his left had it's five fingers covered in blades that served as small swords, by the end of his transformation almost every part of his body was covered in the super strong titanium alloy. "Those gems were meant to keep us alive!" "I may die. But i'll take you to the depths of hell with me!"

Mark brought his entire left foot down on Liak, who barely managed to get away in time. He aimed his right arm at his brother and fired rapid bursts from it's gatling gun that repeatedly hit Liak in the chest until the gun ran out of ammo. With that he brought his tail around and whipped Liak, but his brother managed to keep him at bay as Mark pushed harder against with his tail. Eventually Mark gave up on pushing and trained the turrets towards Liak's head, "AGH!" the turrets fired and Liak was hit head on, sending him away as the tail hit him full force as well. Liak lay on the ground for several seconds before he got back up and continued the fight.

"T-Tails. What if Mark loses. We saw how he was thrown to the ground." Cosmo was holding his torso like her lifeline in fear of both Mark and Liak as both were incredibly powerful. "Cosmo, it's going to be okay. I promise that you'll survive this." "B-But what about you?" he sighed uncertainly, "We'll see what life brings." he said.

Mark fired the turrets on his tail and the missile launchers on his shoulders at Liak, every attack hit head on and Liak finally collapsed to one knee from the attacks he'd sustained. "You can't finish me, can you?" he was mocking his brother, which was the biggest and last mistake of his life. "We'll see about that. Now won't we?" Mark picked up Liak in his sharp claws and the place where the gem in his chest had been opened up. "NO! You can't do this to me!" he threw Liak inside himelf and instantly killed him with one final attack. That attack was also his last however.

Mark's body began to sway back and forth until he came tumbling down towards Tails and Cosmo. "No!" Tails shoved Cosmo out of Mark's path and looked up just in time to see the massive body fall on top of him and make contact.

"GAAAAAH!" Tails felt his heart was racing at extreme speeds, his breathing was like he'd just finished a ten mile marathon sprint. "W-What?" he looked around and saw his house, the flower Cosmo had left behind on a nearby table. "No...It couldn't have been a dream." he fell to his knees with tears in his eyes, "I t-thought it was real. But it wasn't..." he simply stared at the flower. The fox managed to stand back up and walk into the living room, on the mantle was a picture of them at the party from the Blue Typhoon. "Why...Why would my mind torment me like this? Making me think she came back when it was all a LIE!" the angered fox shoved a nearby table meant for holding a lamp over on it's side, completely destroying the lamp on it into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"So what...It doesn't matter anymore." he ignored the broken piece of equipment used for lighting the house and walked into the kitchen, "There's only one way I can ever see her again." he picked up a small device from a hidden drawer and walked towards his workshop. Along the way he thought back to the day he'd last seen her, REALLY seen her. She'd kissed him goodbye and that was enough to make the young fox wonder, why? He arrived and turned on the lights to see the Blue Typhoon, it's hull still badly damaged from the final battle. He entered through the still open cargo bay, unaware of another person in the hangar, and walked through the halls which seemed dead to him without Cosmo by his side. He walked past her room and thought about how he'd kept it the way she'd left it, all for nothing. He entered the command room where he'd pulled the fateful trigger and sat down in the same chair as before. "Main cannon ready." the battered runway screeched as it opened and the useless weapon emerged from hiding. Tails plugged the small device into the side of the module and said, "All energy to main cannon. It doesn't have to even fire for this to work." energy began to transfer from the device and into the cannon, it arced back and fort across the open top of the destroyed weapon.

He heard voices in his head say_ No! I won't shoot her! Wasn't it a promise!? _but he ignored them completely, although he knew which memory they were coming from. He placed his hand on the trigger and gripped it firmly, "Sonic Drive...Fire."

**What is Tails trying to accomplish by doing this? One chapter left until the end. And it may be different than it seems right now.**

**Also on a side note, when Cosmo was about to leave she DID kiss Tails. Just watch the episodes if you don't believe me.**


	22. Chapter 22 The End

Life has rules, once you die you can never come back to the living realm. But once in a lifetime someone tries to break that rule.

_Please let this work! I've gotten this far now let this work!_ Tails prayed, "Sonic Drive...Fire." the broken cannon fired it's blast of blue energy. Only without a complete barrel to guide it, it blasted everywhere in the hangar. The energy careened off of the walls, some of it nearly missed the command room Tails was in, another blast completely decimated the Hyper Tornado and X Tornado during it's trips around. After several minutes the energy came back into the cannon, and blasted upwards, completely destroying the roof and it kept on going.

The blast was seen for hundreds of miles around the world, it traveled into space where it hit the tip of the ARK's Eclipse Cannon. It shot through the entire ARK and left a gaping hole in the middle, but as a result the ARK exploded. _Come on, please work!_ Tails prayed once more, if his plan failed he would never see Cosmo again. The blast thinned out until it was the width of a pencil, but it was still just as powerful.

_Come back now!_ the blast came back towards Mobius at extreme speeds that even Super Sonic couldn't match. It hit the roof of Tails' house above the exact spot Cosmo's flower was, and it hit the flower dead on. A blinding flash occured and blinded the young fox for several minutes, until it just suddenly stopped. "Did it work?" Tails abandoned the room, ran through the halls, and arrived back at his house faster than he'd ever run in his life.

He looked up a first, and saw a pancil sized hole in his roof, but quickly his gaze shifted to where Cosmo's flower was. However, instead of seeing a flower, he saw Cosmo herself. "It worked...But is she, alive?"

Tails knelt beside her unconcious body, he placed a hand to her chest and was relieved to feel a heartbeat. But as soon as he felt relieved her eyes slowly opened, "Tails? H-How am I..." she began. As soon as he heard her speak however, Tails hugged her and she was certainly suprised. "I missed you so much Cosmo. I just couldn't live without you." "I couldn't either Tails. I found it unbearable." Tails somewhat released her from the hug and said, "I'm sorry I did that Cosmo." but this time it was the fox who was suprised. "Don't be. I'm hapy you hugged me because it shows you care."

She kissed him on the cheek as a thank you, and Tails' muzzle became bright red. "W-What was that for?" "You know what it was for you silly fox, for bringing me back." he led her over to the couch and they sat down together. "I had a strange dream while you were gone."

"Really? What was it?" Tails began to explain in as much detail as he could. "Basically I was crying one night after you died and a powerful figure named Mark gave the choice of time travel, so I took it in hopes of saving you from death. I did end up saving you but only because Mark took the blast from the planetoid instead of you. After that he came back to our planet and we...er..." Cosmo tilted her head to the side to show she was confused. "We what Tails?"

"I well...aksed you, er...I'd rather not say. But afterwords Mark's brother, Liak, showed up and began to kill all of us, so Mark transformed into a massive cyborg dragon and began to pummel him into the ground. After that both of them died, and Mark toppled over towards us so I pushed you out of the way, but I woke up just as the dragon made contact with my body." Tails finished his explanation with that.

"So you saved my life?" he blushed a light shade of pink, "Well not really...It was just a dream although I did multiple times." "Who said it was all a dream..." Tails recognized the voice, "Y-You can't be here. You were in the dream only!" he said as they both turned towards the voice. A figure began to emerge from the shadows and was revealed to wear golden armor, "Mark!?" a second figure appeared beside him in silver armor. "Liak!?"

"Suprise spuprise. That was no ordinary dream, Miles." "Miles?" Cosmo looked at Tails with confusion, "It's my real name. The one I was given at birth." "As I was saying." Tails and Cosmo looked back at Mark as he spoke, "That was not your average dream, working together me and Liak managed to create an alternate reality where both your spirits were. That way you could be together again. Now do you remember Cosmo? What happened?"

She remembered immediatly, "Tails you left out a part. That was when we went on a-" "A date." Liak finished for her. Tails was shocked that she wasn't upset she had gone on a date with him. "Now we-Huh?" Mark looked at a device on his wrist and he then showed it to Liak. "Well then we better get going." a portal of pink, similar to the one Tails used to return home, appeared behind them. "We can't stay much longer, so we'll give you one last thing Miles. Catch!" both Mark and Liak threw a box towards Tails and Cosmo, Cosmo caught the one from Liak and Tails caught the one fom Mark. "Bye Mark! Bye Liak!" the two vanished into the portal, probbably never to be seen in this dimension ever again.

But as soon ass they left a third figure emerged from the darkness, "I'm not here on attack. I was given orders to help you from Mark." Metal Sonic fully revealed himself. Tails and Cosmo smiled at each other.

**Many years later**

Tails and Cosmo stood in front of Metal Sonic, who was holding a type of book. "Do you, Miles Prower, take Cosmo as your lawfully wedded wife?" Cosmo giggled the use of his full name, but he took a small breath before saying, "I do." Metal Sonic turned to Cosmo and asked her a similar question. "And do you, Cosmo, er...What's your last name?" "Petali." Metal would've done a facepalm if he wasn't holding a book. "Right. Do you, Cosmo Petali, take Tails as your husband?" "I do."

"Then you are now man and wife. Give each other the rings so I can get out of this suit." Metal Sonic's five quills were starting to rip the fabric. Tails handed Cosmo a golden ring with a gem the colors of her hair and his fur, and she gave him a silver ring with a blue gemstone in it. Tails remembered how they'd gotten the rings, when he decided to ask Cosmo to marry him they finally opened the boxes from Mark and Liak, finding a ring in both.

They kissed and were joined in marriage, the entire crowd of people that had come to the wedding cheered. Soinc, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, the Chaotix, the Babylon Rouges, and even Eggman with his minions had all come to witness the marriage of two entirely different species. "I love you Cosmo." "I love you too Tails." they embraced in a hug then and there in front of a crowd of people, nothing would ever permanently separate them.

After the wedding, Tails and Cosmo enjoyed the rest of their ives with one another, their love for each other never died out. Mark and Liak made occasional return trips to Mobius to check up on their friends. Amy finally tracked down Sonic and 'forced' him to marry her. After many years Mark found enough raw power to regenerate Cosmo's family for REAL. They had a hard time accepting the fact Cosmo had married an animal at first, but once they got to know Tails they changed their minds about he whole thing, and Galaxina 'accidentally' developed a crush on Mark via one of Amy's love spell attempts. Which is why whenever he visits Mark travels in the shadows.

Tails and Cosmo never fought with each other, not once in their lives. They loved each other with all of their hearts. But if Tails had never gone back into the Blue Typhoon's control room they would've been considered star crossed.

**The End, for REAL this time.**

**Oh and I forgot to mention that Metal Sonic was in his Neo form this whole time. Not his normal form.**


	23. Chapter 23 Dance

**This and the following chapters are bonus, they describe what happens between the time Tails revives Cosmo and the time they decide to get married, and yes there's more adventure during that time.**

"So Cosmo, what do you think of the view?" Tails asked the girl he loved so dearly. They were on the top of a hill overlooking the entire Mystic Ruins, and since it was sunrise they could enjoy the view. "I love it Tails. Thanks for bringing me here." she took his hand in hers, causing him to lightly blush. Even though they were aware of their feelings for one another they were still incredibly shy. "It was nothing Cosmo, really since I can fly. But i'm glad I could make you happy." she gave a somewhat shy smile at him, the sunrise was a beautiful combination of blue, orange, and a small amount of pink with the water reflecting the entire collage of colors.

"You know something Cosmo? This view is beautiful, but there's one thing more beautiful than it or anything else for that matter." "Really? I can't think of anything i've seen that could compare." she responded in a somewhat confused voice. "Well of course you haven't seen it. You'd need a mirror to do that." Tails blushed as he said that to Cosmo, but she blushed far more than he did. "Y-You think i'm t-that beautiful?" she was stuttering since she'd always wanted to hear him say that, but never thought he'd actually tell her those words.

"Yeah, I think you're the most beautiful person in the universe." she closed her eyes and thought about what he'd just said, a smile appearing on her face. Cosmo opened her eyes, looked at him, and unintentionally hugged him without thinking if he wanted one or not. By the time she realized what she was doing Tails had already returned the hug. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words formed to come out. "You really are sweet Tails." she finally managed, "Aw...Cosmo you really think that?" she nodded then turned her attention to the sunrise, the colors were gone and the day had begun.

"SOOONICCC!" Amy Rose had been chasing the blue hedgehog all night, but all her attempts to catch him in the dark had failed miserably. "There you are! Get back here!" she trampled forwards and slammed the cobalt hedgehog into the ground. "L-Listen Ames! I'm sorry for running off but I-" "Don't say sorry for running off like you always do! You will go to the Dance with me tonight! Remember it's the day we all had scheduled for celebration of the Metarex's defeat." Sonic thought for a moment, "Oh...Right...Okay Amy you win. I'll be you're partner for the dance." Amy pulled Sonic up to her height and gave him a reminder, "Don't you forget what happened last time you promised me a date. Smash." Amy smacked her fists to get her point across and Sonic dashed off. "You won't forget this time Sonic! Will you!"

"Um...Cosmo?" Tails' voice was clearly stating that he was nervous about something. "What Tailsy?" he blushed at the use of the nickname she used every now and then, Tails swallowed out of nervousness before asking the question he'd meant to ask. "W-Would you go to the dance with me?" "Yes!" she tackled him in a hug and they both fell over from the force, landing with Cosmo on top of him. "Er..." was all either could manage to say.

"I-I'm sorry Tails. I shouldn't have done that." she got off of him and helped the fox back up. "You don't have to be sorry Cosmo, it just shows that you were pretty happy about me asking you." Cosmo placed her hands behind her back though, still nervous she'd made him upset in some way. "You're probably going to need different clothes then that though. The dance is being held at a royal palace so you'll probably want to dress accordingly." Cosmo looked at her dress and agreed. If the dance was in a royal palace she should dress accordingly, shouldn't she? "Maybe Amy could help me. She seems to know about this kind of thing."

"Heh, okay Cosmo. I-" Cosmo cut him off, "But could you help me too?" his face became one of shock, why would she want him to help her pick out a dress? "M-Me? You want my help?" Cosmo nodded hopefully, "Please?" Tails relaxed a bit before saying, "No problem." she was certainly happy, but that was all that could be confirmed. "Thank you so much Tails! You're an amazing friend." she hugged him around his torso before walking away, up the stairs, and into her bedroom.

"Gee. I never thought she'd ask me to help her pick out a dress." Tails heard knocking at the door as he finished the sentence. "Coming!" he said before opening the door to see Sonic, "Hey Tails! Listen bud, I need your help." the fox rolled his eyes before motioning for Sonic to come inside, "I got myself into a problem. I promised Amy i'd be her partner for the dance but Eggman challenged me to fight his new robot in the canyon only minutes ago. So I was wondering if you could fill in for me?" Tails crossed his arms firmly and stubbornly replied, "Not a chance Sonic. I've already got a partner." Sonic doubted him and rolled his eyes back to the fox, "Really? Okay then who is it?"

"It's Cosmo, I finally found the courage to ask her and she said yes." Sonic's mouth hung open for a few moments, trying to comprehend what was just said by his best friend. "You heard right." "B-But what about me? I can't take on Eggman and Amy at the same time!" Tails sighed before telling his friend, "Sorry Sonic, but you'll have to find someone else to be Amy's partner. Because i'm not ditching Cosmo so you can have an adventure while i'm stuck with Amy instead of you." Sonic shrugged before dashing out the door to ask Knuckles if he'd fill in for him. "Tails. Ready to go help me find a dress?" he didn't need to turn to know who that voice belonged to, he already knew. "Sure thing."

Tails took her hand and they walked out the door, "Thank you for offering to help, Tails." he smiled happily, just knowing they were together was enough for him. They walked hand in hand for several minutes, just enjoying each other's company. "Hi Amy. You wanna come help me help Cosmo pick out a dress?" Tails asked as they passed a pink hedgehog, "Sure! I knew you two would end up married eventually." both Tails and Cosmo blushed at that thought. "N-No Amy. We're not getting m-married, we're going to the dance together and i'm helping Cosmo pick out a dress."

"Still...Okay!" Amy grabbed both of their hands and an off towards a mall. "Tails. This place is huge!" Cosmo was referring to the size of such a building, but Tails had his eyes on how many people there were going into and out of various clothing shops, trying to find dresses or clothes for the dance. "Come on guys!" Amy raced into the nearest one as a wave of people headed for them. Tails grabbed Cosmo's hand and dragged her inside with him just as the people swarmed over the area, "That's why I don't like crowds too much." the fox stated in his opinion.

"Okay then, go ahead and choose away Cosmo." she grabbed many at random and walked into the changing room, leaving Tails momentarily. But Tails on the other hand was closely watching the door, waiting for her to come back out. Unfortunately that's not what it looked like to Amy. "Tails! Give her some privacy!" Amy slapped him onto the ground, leaving him stunned and confused as to what had just happened. "What was that for Amy?" before she could reply however, Cosmo came out in a pure white dress that flowed elegantly and was studded with the occasional diamond. "Um...Cosmo, that's a wedding dress. Definitely not a dress you'd wear to a dance. Not to mention they can cost thousands of dollars."

Her cheeks became a light shade of red, "Sorry, I just thought it was pretty and decided to try it." Tails gave a small laugh, but not a mean one. "That's fine Cosmo. Just try not to mix them up or someone could get the wrong idea." Cosmo turned back and went to try on another, "Okay Amy. Now why did you slap me onto the floor?" "Because you were trying to see her while she was...You know...'Undressed'" Tails fell over again, this time out of shock that Amy would suggest he'd ever do such a thing. By the time he'd gotten back up his face was crimson, "I c-can't believe you- s-say i'd do such a thing!"

"You stuttered." Amy pointed out in a smug way, "T-That's because i'm embarrassed! Y-You know that i'm shy!" the last part of his sentence was loud enough for Cosmo to hear however. "What's he talking about? Hmm..." Cosmo came out in her second dress, it was red mostly with a few gold lines to give an elegant feel. "I like it! Gimmie gimmie gimmie!" Amy was about to run at the dress when Cosmo said, "I don't really think it's for me. You can have it Amy." Cosmo went back into the changing room once more, and emerged with something Tails would've never expected.

The dress was nearly identical to the one she wore daily, "What do you think?" it was light blue where the green had been, and the golden lines were replaced by the green. Where there had been white on her skirt was now green as well. But the major difference between her old dress and this one was it had a rose pattern along the sleeves, the main roses were near the hands and the stems traveled up the arms then around the torso. To Amy she thought it wasn't that good considering she liked the other one much better, but Tails couldn't speak.

Thoughts swarmed his mind, _Oh my god. She's...more beautiful than ever._ "You're...Beautiful. That's all I can say Cosmo." she blushed at his compliment and shyly looked slightly away, "Y-You really think so?" Tails didn't respond with words, he only nodded his approval. "Then if you like it Tails, i'll get it." she got the dress, like she said she would.

**9:27 P.M.**

Tails and Cosmo stood at the entrance to the palace, "Let's go in." he gently took her hand and walked through the doorway with her, they entered the palace and found their way to the room where the dance would take place. "Geez. This is more of a ball than a celebration dance." Tails commented his opinion of the scene. "You ready Cosmo?" Tails asked as the music started, she nodded and they then realized, neither of them had actually danced in partners before. "Um... By any chance do you know how to dance like this Cosmo?" her expression was of confusion and she shook her head. The fox looked around at the positions the other pairs were in, as did Cosmo. Following them, Cosmo placed her left hand on his right shoulder, and being about the same height it wasn't difficult. "Oh great...Juuust great..." Tails knew where his hand would have to go, on her lower back. He nervously placed his hand where he was supposed to, and they improvised for their other hands, placing them on corresponding shoulders.

They danced in harmony for most of the time, pardon the occasional trip or bumping into one another. By the end they were tired since they had to keep moving around more than the other pairs due to inexperience at ballroom dancing. "You want to go home now?" she nodded. There were two other dances left, and you weren't allowed to leave until the end, but Tails and Cosmo acted like they had to use the restroom. "That way. Be back in under five minutes or else." they nodded, and by the time they reached the restroom it had already been four minutes. "Come on Cosmo." he picked his beloved up and flew off into the distance towards Tails' house.

**10:12 P.M.**

Tails landed at his front door and set Cosmo down, "Okay Cosmo, go get changed if you're ready to go to bed." Cosmo went into her room and Tails sat on the couch, thinking of the day's events. "I still can't believe Amy would say i'd watch Cosmo like that. I would never disrespect her privacy on purpose."

"Um...Tails?" the fox looked up and saw Cosmo in her green nightgown. "What is it? Something wrong?" she sighed, "I miss my family. I love being with you but, I really want them here. Maybe if they were here they'd meet you and see what a wonderful person you are." Cosmo sat down next to him, and Tails simply watched her for a few seconds, until she began to cry. He wrapped his large, fluffy tails around her torso in a sort of hug before pulling her closer to him as she cried into his fur. "Cosmo please stop crying. It's okay, someday they will be back. I just know it." she began to settle down and the fox smiled.

"But it's just so lonely without them around." "Cosmo, if it would make you feel any better i'd be glad to let you sleep with me tonight." she looked at him with hope, "Really? You'd do that for me?" Tails nodded before getting up and leading her to his bedroom. They both laid down with each other in the small bed, "Feel less, lonely?" she had her eyes closed, but replied, "Mhm...Thank you Tails." Tails smiled. "No problem. I'd do anything in my power to make you feel better." they both fell asleep, cuddling each other through the night.


	24. Chapter 24 Unexpected

Black. That was all Tails could see with his eyes, nothing but a black void. "Where am I?" his voice echoed into nothingness. "Hello?" Again, no response. Only ominous silence greeted him. He looked around at his surroundings, and saw the outline of a hedgehog in front of him. "Sonic? Is that you?" he ran towards the outline, but it stayed the same distance away as he ran towards it.

"Come on Sonic stop runni-" he stopped, the hedgehog wasn't running, or moving any parts of his body for that matter. "Shadow?" he guessed again since he knew it wasn't Sonic, but the quills on this hedgehog's back were extending to the sides, and much longer. "Can you at least slow down!?" Minutes went by until the being stopped and Tails could make out the shape of shoes and gloves. But he collapsed from exhaustion before he could make it any further.

"Who...are you?" he gasped for air after such a sprint at a high speed.

The hedgehog replied with one word in an ominous tone, "Mystery..."

"What? No. What's your name?" he asked again, but recieved no response and began to feel someone shaking him. Tails could hear a familiar voice calling his name.

"Wake up Tails!" she sounded frightened, and eventually the world faded in to view with Cosmo looking down at him.

"Cosmo? What's wrong?" Tails asked, she breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded to tell what she'd been frightened about.

"You stopped breathing for a few minutes. I thought that you were..."

Tails came to a sudden realization, and tried his best to calm her down. "Cosmo, to be honest I don't even know myself what happened. All I could see was endless black and the outline of a-" he stopped in fear of frightening her any more than she already had been.

"An outline of what?" she asked, seemingly calmer now.

"Nevermind. So...You want some breakfast?" Cosmo nodded with a smile. _At least I know he's not hurt, silly fox._ she thought as Tails sat up in his bed.

"Okay Cosmo, what do you want?" he asked with a yawn.

"I think you should choose. I don't really know what you have." she admitted to him. He thought for a moment, then decided.

"How about pancakes?" she nodded, at least she knew what those were. Tails and Cosmo walked down the stairs of the house and arrived in the living room soon after. "Hi Metal." Tails acknowledged the robotic hedgehog leaning against the far wall, who just nodded while keeping his 'eyes closed'.

"Okay then, what kind of pancakes do you want Cosmo?" Tails asked as he got out a frying pan to cook with.

"Whatever you like Tails." the fox happily began to pour mix onto the pan.

_Those two fit perfectly with one another, like adjacent puzzle pieces. Too bad i'm their enemy-DANGIT! I can't hurt them thanks to their friend putting a bomb in my head._ Metal Sonic was in an internal conflict as Tails made breakfast for himself and Cosmo.

"Done Cosmo. Here." Tails placed her set of pancakes onto the table nd began to make a set for himself.

"You're a good cook Tails. These are great!" Tails shrugged at the compliment, _i'm not _that_ good at cooking._ he thought as he finished his own pancakes. He sat down and began eating his breakfast with Cosmo doing the same.

"What do you want to do today Cosmo?"

She thought for a moment, then some more, and even more. But while she was thinking, Tails noticed Metal Sonic waving his arms frantically and pointing behind him. Tails turned his head, and saw nothing except an open window. "Weird, i never opened the window..." Tails looked back and Metal Sonic was still waving his arms, but pointing at Tails instead this time, or that's how it seemed.

"What are you pointing at Metal?" out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of white in the reflection of a window.

But by that time Cosmo had decided, "Maybe just relaxing, a picnic maybe?" Tails nodded in agreement at the idea. He walked over to the closet and got out a basket, blanket, and the dark blue Chaos Emerald. "What are you bringing that for?

"You never know, we may need it."

**Emerald Hill**

"WOOHOO!" Sonic shouted as he went through another loop in the area. "Hey Knux, don't fall behind!" Knuckles and Sonic were racing, well, it was a race to Sonic.

"Get back here blue boy!" Knuckles shouted as he chased Sonic through the hills. "You better give back the Chaos Emerald you stole or knock your lights out!"

"Why? I don't have the emerald." Sonic began to run backwards next to Knuckles.

"Lier. I saw you take it yesterday!"

"I haven't been to your island since last week."

"As if i'd believe tha-What's that?"

A fiery object shot across the sky and into the horizon, seconds later it vanished. "A shooting star?" Knuckles guessed.

"Guess again Knux, there are no shooting stars during the day." Sonic told him before dashing off after it.

"Hey wait up!"

As Sonic ran he looked up and saw something he shouldn't have, "The ARK?"

**Sorry this is kinda short, but i didn't want to give too much away just yet.**


	25. Chapter 25

Sonic was astounded by the sight of an object that should have been long gone. "I better not stop and question it, I gotta speed!" he took off, leaving Knuckles behind.

"SONIC!" Knuckles shouted after him. But he didn't stop running.

"Sorry Knuckles, someone may be in a bit of trouble." Sonic ran faster and faster until his feet were blurs of motion. "Alright whatever you are, here I come!" he soon came upon Eggman's new base

Eggman was outside his main base in the grassy hills he'd built it near. "Nothing better than to relax before initiating the rest of my plan." Sonic sped by and knocked Eggman into the ground, he raged at the blue hedgehog that was long gone before he even started talking.

"Hah. Sorry doc, but i'm in a hurry so i've got no time to play around." Sonic passed many places he'd been to before, Angel Island in the distance, Eggman's wrecked Sky Fortress, and even his and Tails' old home from when they didn't have anywhere else to live.

After a lot of running in one direction Sonic came across the object that had fallen, and he could only say one thing. "No way!"

**Green Hill**

"This is nice. Just relaxing in the sun." Tails stated as Cosmo ate the rest of her food.

"I guess I was right, but I still don't see the point in bringing the Chaos Emerald." Cosmo stated as she finished the last of her food.

"As I said before, we may need it in some way." he said with a simple shrug. Cosmo shrugged as well.

"You wanna go anywhere else?" Tails' question made Cosmo think hard. _Hm...actually, I really don't have the slightest idea of where we are now, what I got as a look of Sonic's world wasn't that long._ Tails interrupted her thoughts. "How about we go home. It's getting hotter out since it's summer."

"So? I like being outside in the sun. Remember?"

"Yeah I know, but i'm a fox not a seedrian. We have fur so it makes it a lot hotter until we lose our winter coats, or something like that...i'm not entirely sure how it works with Mobian Foxes but that's how it works with normal ones on Earth."

"Ok let's go then." Cosmo and Tails began to walk back to his house, since they hadn't taken the Tornado it would take much longer, but they both liked to be athletic in some ways.

They walked for quite a bit until Tails began to pant from the heat. He spotted another path and immediatly ran to it since it had shade where it was cooler. His panting stopped and Cosmo walked into the shade with him. "Let me guess, too hot right?"

"Yeah, good thing there's always one way to fix this. But first let's get back to the house." after walking in the shade the rest of the way, they finally made it back to Tails' house where Sonic was standing at the door waiting for them. "What is it Sonic?" Tails said while running under a small patch of shade near the door.

"I found a-nevermind what it is Tails you need to get inside. In case you haven't noticed we're having a heatwave. All that fur is going to be bad in this."

"Well I think Cosmo noticed that before me." he replied while opening the door and walking inside where it was much cooler.

"Wait a second. Tails, I may not know much about animals but aren't foxes warm-blooded?"

Tails nodded, "Yeah. But the heat makes it uncomfortable beyond belief when it gets too hot. Plus, too much heat isn't a good thing for animals." he replied while referring to a roasted chicken on the last part.

Cosmo followed Tails into the house and Sonic sped off, forgetting to tell them about what it was he'd found.

"I'll be upstairs Cosmo, see you in a bit." she nodded and Tails went upstairs to fix his problem with the heat.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Tails walked down the stairs and arrived in front of Cosmo. "Can you tell any difference?" he asked. Cosmo tilted her head back and forth, trying to figure out what Tails had done to himself. The fox looked exactly as he did when he went upstairs.

"Um...not really."

"Heh, well it was pretty simple. I lost my winter coat that normal foxes shed. Unfortunately I don't naturally since my extra tail kinda messed that part of me up."

"Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Not one bit." he replied. Cosmo giggled and made Tails confused, "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but you're such a silly fox sometimes." she walked upstairs seconds later and the fox sat on his couch.

"I sure am lucky to have someone like her for a friend." he told himself, "But I still don't know what Metal Sonic was freaking out about, I guess I may never know..."

An unfamiliar voice from behind said the words, "But you do Tails. You saw me not so long ago." Tails turned and saw nobody.

"I don't recognize your voice."

"What about this morning, hm? In your strange dream?" Tails immediately knew who had to be talking to him.

"Alright I asked you and you gave no answer! Who are you!?" he shouted at the voice.

"Why don't you ask your human friend? He knows who I am..." with that the voice went silent, leaving Tails overwhelmed with thoughts. _Which human? I know so many!_ he thought. He thought and thought until he came back to a conclusion.

"Hey Cosmo! Could you come down here for a sec?"

"Just a minute!" she called back. When she stepped down the stairs it appeared as if she had something behind her back, but Tails shook it off.

"What is it Tails?"

"We're gonna have to go somewhere to get an answer."

"Where are we going?"

Tails replied to her with as much confidence as he could. "We're going inter dimensional."


	26. Chapter 26

**Not sure if I got the chant correct, correct me if I didn't please.**

"What do you mean by that Tails?"

Tails responded to a confused Cosmo. "I mean we have to go to another dimension to see someone who helped us in the past." The Kitsune began to search for something in his two fluffy tails. "Found it." He pulled out the dark blue Chaos Emerald once more. "However, there's a few things we may need to take with us."

"Like food," Cosmo stated for him, "and a way to get around in the other dimension."

"Exactly. Follow me." Tails and Cosmo walked down to the fox's workshop. "Wait here while I try and find it."

"Find what Tails?"

"You'll see." Tails went around his massive starship, the Blue Typhoon, and into a cluttered corner of his workshop. Being careful not to step on anything along the way, he began the search. "Ok I know I put it here somewhere, but where?" A few seconds later he saw a tarp in the corner of his eye. "Gotcha."

_What's taking Tails so long?_ Cosmo was starting to worry he may have gotten hurt due to his apparent disappearance. As she thought a crash of objects falling sounded through the workshop. But she also heard something else, screeching? No, more like something metallic was grinding against the floor. "Tails are you okay?" she shouted above the noise so he could hear her.

Tails came out from behind the starship dragging something large on a rope. He managed to bring it over by Cosmo before collapsing onto the floor from exhaustion. "Geez, I guess I forgot how heavy it was." he panted. Cosmo walked over and removed the tarp, revealing an orange colored jet plane with an upper set of wings angled accordingly.

"I thought you said all your jets were destroyed when you brought me back?"

"All but one prototype." he got up with Cosmo's help and began to explain. "After Eggman released one of his robots, I realized the original Tornado wouldn't have the necessary firepower to fight them. Which is why I began to create this, it's what was originally going to be the X Tornado. However, a fellow inventor helped me create the one you rode in."

"Why don't you just rebuild it?"

"I am!" he laughed, "But it takes a bit of time to make entire planes, so we'll have to use this one until the new X Tornado's finished." the two went back up the stairs and into the kitchen to begin packing food for the trip. They packed sandwiches, water, and a single pie. After all, it would only be a short visit.

**Space Colony ARK**

"Are the modifications complete, Doctor?" the same voice that had spoken to Tails said.

"It takes time, not everyone can do whatever they want in an instant. For example, I can't reincarnate a whole space colony by snapping my fingers!" Eggman snapped back.

"Fair enough, i'll check back and you better be ready by then." the voice faded away and Doctor Eggman smirked.

"Just you wait, you'll see the reason never to trust ME!" he said before giving his trademark laugh.

"He'll overpower you as soon as he figures out what you're doing." a small black robot said from the corner of the room.

"Shut up Bokkun! This plan shall not fail, after all, it's flawless!"

"Idiot." Bokkun scolded before flying off down the hallway. Eggman gave him a glare before returning to over-viewing the modifications of his grandfather's home. Thousands of worker robots were busy with tools, welding and cutting away at sections of the colony's outer shell.

"This time, Sonic, it is the end for you."

**Angel Island**

"For once I don't have to worry about that Bat-girl. She's always after the Master Emerald." Knuckles told himself while leaning against the stone steps of the altar. It was silent on the island, only the sound of chirping birds was in the air. "Since I know Sonic didn't take the Chaos Emerald, I wonder who did?" he began to hear another noise besides birds, that of a jet engine to be exact.

"Knuckles!" Tails shouted while landing the prototype X Tornado nearby. "I need a favor from you. Think you're up to it?"

"Hah! You doubt I can do whatever it is you want me to do? Just tell me what ya need!"

Tails placed something near the Master Emerald before continuing, "Alright Knuckles, I need you to do your chant." Knuckles shrugged before beginning.

"The seven servers are the Chaos, the controller is the one who unifies the Chaos. Chaos is power, power comes from the heart!" The Master Emerald glowed brighter than normal and a portal opened above, "What the-Tails!"

Too late, the fox and Cosmo flew the plane into the portal and disappeared. "Sorry Knuckles, but we have to go somewhere." Knuckles jumped after them and the portal closed, causing him to collide with the giant green gem. It fell off the altar and began to roll unevenly on it's side through the forest.

"Just what I need on a relaxing day." Knuckles took off after the Master Emerald and soon ran into Rouge. "Alright what do _you_ want?"

"Same as always." she snatched up the gem and began to fly off.

"Get back here!" he jumped up onto a nearby tree and began the chase.

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Tails and Cosmo flew over a city with a red sky, lightning constantly struck the ground outside the city. "There!" Tails dove the plane downwards towards a house near the edge of town. "Landing gear deploy." The landing gear extended from underneath the plane and they came lower and lower.

"Tails watch out!" Cosmo shouted as she pointed to a person just outside the house, where they would be landing. "Pull up!"

"I would but it's too late, if we do that at this altitude the plane would crash into the ground." As the plane came closer to the person, Tails braced himself for impact. But surprising both of them, the person spun around at the last second and caught the jet by the nose, stopping it entirely.

"I'd say eight of ten points, mainly because you almost hit me. Wouldn't you say that's fair? Miles?"


	27. Chapter 27

"It's been a while hasn't it?" he said to Tails, they were inside the house they'd landed near.

"Not really Mark, but I need you to solve something if you can."

"Eh, i'll give it a shot." he said while crouching down to the fox's height. "What do you need me to solve?" Tails began to explain to him about the voice that had been talking to him, along with the hedgehog's outline.

"It told me to ask my human friend. So I thought it was referring to you."

"Did the outline by chance resemble this?" Mark held up a photograph of a white hedgehog with a crescent mark on the forehead. It shocked Tails to a great extent that the outline and the photo lined up exactly. He nodded as a response. "The hedgehog's name is Nazo, but that's about as much as I know."

"Tails, why didn't you tell me about the voice?" Cosmo asked, concerned for the fox that something was wrong.

"I didn't want to worry you Cosmo. You were already scared and I didn't want to..."

Mark put the photo into his cape and nodded. "I see you two are still in love. Am I right?" They both blushed heavily and began stuttering. "But then again, you're both still shy." Tails and Cosmo nodded.

"Well...Thanks Mark. We'll see you later." As Tails and Cosmo began to leave, Mark stepped in front of the doorway.

"I wouldn't recommend leaving during a storm, here they're a bit killer dangerous. Even to me..."

"Well, I guess we'll be staying a while." Tails said to the girl next to him. "But at least we have time to hear what's happened with Mark until the storm lets up." Mark nodded and began to talk.

"For one I've lost the ability to leave this dimension on my own power." Tails tilted his head and was about to ask what that meant, but he couldn't before the lights in the room flickered until they were entirely off.

"Cosmo? Where are you?" Tails whispered since he could no longer see her, he felt around in the darkness before feeling a person's hand. "Cosmo?"

"Try again and let go. I can't stand people holding my hand." Tails heard Mark's voice say.

"Sorry." He continued to feel around in the dark until he felt something else, a fabric?

"Tails is that you?" The kitsune felt relieved to hear Cosmo's voice, he had no idea what the storms in Mark's dimension could do.

"Yeah it's me." He continued to feel until he found , or at least what he thought was, her hand. The lights came back on and it was revealed that Tails was correct. Cosmo on the other hand, had mistakenly grabbed one of his tails.

"S-Sorry." she let go and Tails shrugged. "Not a problem. It was dark and to be honest, I couldn't see either."

"Good, because I doubt you would've wanted to." Mark said with a hint that Tails hadn't grabbed her arm at first.

"Oh..." Tails looked away from Cosmo for once. Cosmo however was confused as the only thing she'd felt was his fluffy tail.

"Okay, the storm's gone so you two should get going now." Mark opened the door to the X Tornado prototype.

Tails and Cosmo entered the plane and waved goodbye to Mark. As they flew off, Mark nodded and said. "Good luck."

**Space Colony ARK**

"You'd think the doctor would've gotten smart enough not to trust people with that much power." Bocoe said to his counterpart, Decoe.

"Well it's not our decision, so keep working!" Bokkun shouted from above the two.

In the newly reconstructed main room of the ARK however, Eggman was overlooking the construction of the upper and lower floors. Glass floors in the room made it possible to see one room up and down.

"I must admit, I even impress myself!" he gloated aloud. "However, the ultimate test is if this can withstand Sonic and his friends."

"I must say you've gotten faster, in only two hours you've accomplished this." Eggman turned to see the white hedgehog from Mark's photograph.

"Well we're still far from done, Nazo, but by the end of the next three days Sonic will have life as he knows it annihilated!"

"Sounds perfect. Unfortunately, I told you to be ready when I checked back." Nazo placed his arm in the same position Shadow would use for a Chaos Spear attack.

"Just give it time Nazo. You may have been made from excess energy, but you are also better in every way." Nazo relaxed his arm back to it's normal position, and for some unknown reason, smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Nazo ignored him and, instead, threw a set of white Chaos Spears into an upper support beam. Seconds later a body came tumbling down and hit the glass floor, hard.

"Well well, what do you know." Eggman approached the body and inspected it. It was that of a human. "Nazo, you only reincarnated the ARK. Right?" he shook his head.

"Plus one life form."

"It can't be...If Shadow were here he would for once show an actual smile. But now we have the advantage on him." The body was a female human, in blue clothing with blonde hair.

Nazo smirked, and Eggman grinned like the mad man he was. "Say hello to your past, Shadow the hedgehog."

**X Tornado prototype**

"Almost out..." Tails accelerated to the plane's top speed. "We made it!" he and Cosmo shared a high-five with each other as they exited Mark's dimension.

"Tails. How did you know where to go to escape?" He shrugged and explained that he actually didn't know how he knew. "That doesn't make much sense."

"I know!" He laughed, Cosmo joining him soon after.

"Sometimes you're so silly." Tails' cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Heh..." Was all he could say about her statement. "Well, we're almost back home." Cosmo didn't respond. "Cosmo?" He looked back at her and saw she had a somewhat sad look in her eyes. "You're thinking about your family again, aren't you?" This time, Cosmo nodded in response.

"Do you think that they'll come back soon?" Tails explained he had no idea how long it may be before her family came back.

"In the meantime though, let's just enjoy the time we have." she smiled at him but then Tails' face showed an expression of worry. "Actually, we don't usually have this much free time. Eggman's been pretty quiet recently." but if the fox had looked up he would have seen Eggman's next plan.

"I wonder what he's doing. Shouldn't he be attacking constantly." Cosmo too had noticed the evil scientist's inactivity. She and Tails were silent the rest of the way home. Once they landed, Tails helped Cosmo down from the plane and they went inside.

"So...what now?" the seedrian girl shrugged without a clue as to what they should do. But it wasn't long before someone began knocking at the door. "Come in!" The door opened to reveal Sonic.

"Hey Tails! Listen i'm in a bit of a hurry so i'll make this quick." Sonic began talking, as some would say, at the speed of sound. "Earlier today I was running away from Knuckles until we saw a shooting star, well, not a shooting star but i'm getting to that. Well anyways I-"

"SONIC!" Tails and Cosmo shouted at the same time. Causing the hedgehog to fall silent.

"Was I talking too fast?" They nodded. "Okay here's the point. I found this." He held out his right hand and in it, was a seed that looked exactly like Cosmo's.

"That's a..."

"Seedrian?" Sonic guessed. After all, Cosmo had come back through a seed. She nodded and took the seed from Sonic.

"But how are we going to bring whoever's in there," Tails pointed at the seed. "outside and into here?" He pointed to the ground. To which all three shrugged.

"Well I gotta run. Amy was chasing me the whole way over here so bye!" with that he sped off at just below making a Sonic boom.

"Well Cosmo, I guess you won't have to wait as long as either of us thought to see another seedrian." She smiled at Tails knowing it was someone from her family inside.

"Well, I guess we should go to bed. It's getting late." He pointed to the clock on the far wall.

"Okay then." Tails and Cosmo both went upstairs and got ready for bed. "Good-night, Tails."

"Good-night, Cosmo." they went into their separate rooms and fell asleep soon after.


	28. Chapter 28 The 4th

Tails yawned as rays of sunshine crept over his face. He sat upright and his eyes adjusted to the light. "Well, what's gonna happen today?" He asked himself while swinging his feet over the side of the bed. Upon opening the door he found Cosmo leaving her room exactly at the same time.

"Good morning Tails." She said with a warm smile.

"Anything planned for toda-" He began to ask, but before he could a small black robot flew in through the window. "What Bokkun?"

"Eh, some guy's got a message for you. It's not Eggman but somehow he convinced me to do this for him." The robotic messenger pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the fox.

"No exploding TV?"

"We ran out of 'em." With that he flew off through an open window. Tails folded the piece of paper and put it in his tails.

"I'll read it later. Now as I was saying, do you have anything planned for today?" Cosmo shook her head.

"I'm free for anything."

"Well, you think you could help me finish the replacement X Tornado?" He asked, she nodded happily.

"I'd love to help you Tails! After all, you've helped me quite a lot in the past." He shrugged as Cosmo said that, then walked downstairs with her.

"First though. We should eat something." Tails made them toast began to eat with Cosmo.

"You think we'll ever see Shadow again?" Tails looked up from his food and tilted his head at the question.

"Why would you ask that? It's pretty likely since he survived a fall to earth." Tails explained as she shrugged.

"I'm done. Should I just go wait for you in the workshop?"

"No need to Cosmo. I just finished." Tails replied, seconds later they began to laugh happily about the lack of wait time. "Okay, let's go." Tails and Cosmo once more headed into the Workshop, this time to a half completed X Tornado in front of the Blue Typhoon. "Cosmo. Do you think you could handle putting in the emerald adapter?"

"I'll try Tails." With that Tails and Cosmo worked together to finish the plane. Hours went by until at long last they finished.

"Thanks a lot Cosmo!" Tails hugged her, to which she gladly returned. Although it didn't mean neither of them blushed from being shy, but, they didn't take notice this time.

"Tails. You're blushing." Cosmo said as she finally noticed.

"Well, so are you!" He shot back in a friendly manner. Tails began to laugh and she joined him soon after. "Ah...You're very helpful you know." After minutes of just talking, the fox and seedrian went back upstairs into the main house.

"You want to read that note Tails?" Tails retrieved the note and unfolded it, reading the words aloud.

_Dear Tails and Cosmo,_

_Bet you weren't expecting to hear from me but, i've got something in my world that I want you and your friends to be here for._

_~Mark_

"Something he wants us all there for?" Cosmo shrugged with a confused expression on her face. After gathering Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy, Tails explained what was happening in detail, even that Bokkun had delivered the message instead of Mark himself.

"I don't think i've heard that name before. But why does it sound familiar?" Sonic scratched his head for answers.

"Same here!" Amy and Knuckles stated at the same time.

"Well, let's get going then. Everyone to the X Tornado!" They all loaded themselves into the jet and took off with Sonic riding, as usual, on the outside of the cockpits.

"Alright Sonic, you may wanna hang on to something. Because we're going trans-dimensional!" Tails shot a purple ring out of the area where, normally, a ring for Sonic would be shot. The ring created a portal and they flew through without hesitation.

**Mark's world**

The X Tornado landed near the same area Mark had been seen on their last visit. "So where is this thing he wants us here for?" Sonic was about to start running when a series of colorful lights filled the red sky.

"He wanted us here for fireworks?" Cosmo said, a tad bit annoyed with Mark's urgency and making them think he needed help.

"Sorry if you thought there was trouble. But we were celebrating an Earth holiday that we wanted to have you partake in." Mark said while stepping up onto the plane and crouching to Sonic's eye level.

"And just what is that?"

"The fourth of July. Also known as Independence day." He shot off a firework from a nearby setup.

"Well, if you want us here let's get started!" Sonic ran into a nearby open area filled to the edges with fireworks. He began to ignite them and eventually after enough had god off, they made an outline of his face.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention our fireworks have abilities that let them make shapes any other fireworks can't." Mark gave an explanation for the colorful outline.

"Come on Tails!" He and Cosmo ran forwards and ignited many until they formed the shape of two fox tails and a flower.

"Wow..." Tails said in awe. Never before had a firework outline been so accurate.

"Let's launch these fireworks until the end!"

**Two hours later**

"Cosmo. Go ahead and light the last one." Tails told the girl next to the last remaining firework

"No Tails you do it." She insisted

"Or, we could do it together." They both agreed on that idea and lit it at the same time as one another. The firework flew higher and higher until it split to create full body outlines of Tails, Sonic, Cosmo, Amy, and Knuckles.

But soon after Tails began to yawn from sleepiness. As a result, everyone began to fall asleep. Tails and Cosmo fell asleep cuddling each other until tomorrow came.

"I guess i'll send them back..." Mark put them all into a seat of the X Tornado, with the exception of Tails and Cosmo who were in the same seat.

"Chaos control." he used the power of the Chaos Emerald in the plane to teleport them back after a long night.

**Honestly, why wouldn't I do an Independence Day special? Even if it is bad.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Two days later**

"Hey Cosmo. Could you come here for a bit?" Tails asked as the moon rose above Mobius for the night.

"Okay Tails. I'll be there in a minute." He heard her call back. When she finally came over to where he was she asked. "What is it?"

"You never really saw your planet, right?" Cosmo nodded back and Tails stepped to the side to reveal a telescope. "Why not take a look?"

"Really? You found it from here?" Tails nodded and explained that Mobius and Greengate were actually much closer than anybody thought at first. "Okay then." Cosmo looked through the telescope and, surprisingly, saw Greengate.

"What I don't get is why the planet has living trees and plant life. We passed it on the way back and the Planet Egg hadn't been restored even though it should've been by that time." Tails said while beginning to think deeply about what may have caused the event.

"Um...Tails..." Cosmo sounded somewhat frightened by something.

"What is it?" Tails asked her in a caring manner.

"Does Eggman have a station in space?" The question confused Tails. Eggman didn't have any sort of space station under his control in this world. So why did Cosmo ask him that?

"Not as far as we know."

"Then, what's this?" Cosmo moved over to let him see through the telescope. He looked through, only to see space until he saw something else. Something large.

"I was wrong." Tails saw a massive station that was a half sphere, but barely resembling the ARK. It's outer shell was covered in Metarex gun turrets with three barrels each. "Eggman was up to something this whole time, and we never knew." Missile silos accompanied each turret and the Eclipse cannon had been replaced by five long rods. _How did he manage to make something so heavily armed?_ Tails was beginning to become scared more and more each time he saw another weapon on the station. On the round side, an 'X' shape was formed from the same panels that were on the edge of the eclipse cannon.

"Tails. What's wrong?" Tails had stopped dead when he saw something even more frightening than the station's appearance.

"They're moving..." As he'd said, the gun turrets were moving. In the direction of Mobius! "Cosmo, we better start running." He grabbed Cosmo by the hand and ran towards the house.

**(FORMER) Space Colony ARK**

"Ohohoho! It is time! Time for the people of Mobius to recognize the Eggman Empire's full power!" Eggman announced through the station. Nazo smiled with an evil smirk from behind him.

"Nothing shall stand in the way." He agreed with Eggman.

"So long, Sonic! Fire!" The guns on the station fired in sequence with the missiles, all of the shots heading towards Green Hill. Which was the most likely place Sonic would be found. Upon impact a bright flash could be seen for a whole minute, but when it died down nothing except a massive crater remained of the area.

"Impressive."

"And we haven't even gotten to the grand finale. But, we need the Chaos Emeralds for such a thing." Eggman complained about the requirements.

"But we could always turn our sights somewhere else." Nazo pointed him towards another, far off planet.

"Fine. All booster engines! Full speed!" Around the edges of the circle countless engines ignited and sent the station into the depths of space in a matter of seconds.

**Green Hill Zone Ruins**

Sonic was face down on the ground. "Ugh...Where did those come from..." He struggled to get upright, but at long last managed. "Eggman...How did he get that much power?" Sonic's body was covered in bruises and scuff marks, plus an occasional cut in his skin. "Lucky me. I happened to be in a tunnel when this happened, otherwise..."

"Sonic! What happened!?" He looked over at the sound and saw Knuckles running at him.

"It was Eggman. That's all I know..." He was having a hard time speaking from all of the injuries.

"We've gotta get you out of here. Eggman could send in an army of his robots and you're in no condition to fight." Knuckles helped him up on his feet and Sonic began to limp towards Tails' house, as it was the closest to Green Hill. Or what was left of it.

**Tails' house**

"Tails. If Eggman has that much power, what if he attacks..." Cosmo didn't need to say the last word for Tails to know what she was worried about.

"Well I don't see him any more. I may not have a telescope but if he was going to finish us off he would've done it by now."

"What if he comes back?" Cosmo was still scared from the demonstration of Eggman's new fortress.

"Then we'll fight him as best we can." Tails was also scared of the thought of Eggman firing at them. As a result, Tails and Cosmo moved closer together on the couch. "But either way, you'll be safe." He assured her.

"Tails! I've got a problem!" Knuckles called from outside before barging into the house, Sonic limping in soon after.

"Sonic what happened!?" Tails helped his friend over to a nearby chair and sat him down in it.

"Eggman's attack hit Green Hill, it's completely gone. Not even a blade of grass is left. Everything's dirt and fire now."

"Everything?" Tails was devastated to hear that. But Sonic nodded in response.

"So, what are we gonna do about Eggman?" Knuckles demanded. Tails closed his eyes and looked down, Sonic soon following his friend.

"Wait a minute..." Tails looked back up with a small amount of hope in his voice. "We've beaten Eggman every time! Why should this time be any different?"

"Because Eggman completely annihilated Green Hill! That's why!" Knuckles retorted.

"That doesn't matter, we have to at least try and stop him."

"You're right Tails. We can't just sit around and do nothing." Sonic agreed. Cosmo nodded in agreement as well.

"You're all a bunch of fools. Don't you know how powerful Eggman's become?" They all looked at the doorway to see Shadow standing with his normal expression. As he was about to enter however, Bokkun flew down with something behind him in a hovering box.

"Message for you, Shadow." He pulled out a TV and played the message from Eggman.

"Hello Shadow, as you've already seen I can destroy you at will." He gloated. "But, I am feeling a tad bit generous today and want you to enjoy the time you have left with your old friend. She was reincarnated thanks to _someone_ making a small slip-up. Have fun! Oh and one last thing, I know you're going to fight back. You said that yourself, Tails."

"She?" Shadow questioned as the message ended. The floating box landed and unfolded to reveal. "Maria!" Sure enough, Maria Robotnik was inside the box.

"Shadow? How am I still alive? I remember launching you off the colony and then I couldn't remember anything." Shadow explained to the extent of his knowledge of how she had came to be alive again.

"Hey Bokkun!" Sonic shouted as the messenger began to fly away.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Eggman's not being generous out of his heart. Is he?" The robot began to sweat and flew off screaming.

"I'll never tell!" He soon disappeared from view behind the clouds.

"I told you we'd see Shadow again." Tails said to Cosmo, who punched him in the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"You said I told you so. I just thought it was appropriate for the moment."

As this was happening though, Maria placed a hand on her head. "Ow...Why does it hurt?" Everyone shrugged.

**Egg Galaxy (Station that destroyed Green Hill)**

"Well, everything's going according to plan. I gave Shadow his friend back. I have a way of obtaining their plans for attack. What else is there?" Eggman was in the main room laughing about his latest success. "Although Sonic survived, he is in critical condition. He has no chance against me!"

"With both of us working together, there is nothing to stop our plans." Nazo reminded the doctor. "Also, what did you do to that girl?"

"Why nothing at all. She's merely suffering a small amount of pain from the medicine that eliminated her disease. It should pass within a day or so."

Nazo eyed the doctor suspiciously. "That's all?"

"Nothing more."

"Then how are you finding out about their plans?" He accused.

"Oh I was wondering when you'd say that. Let me just say, all I had to do was find the right frequency. Ohohoho!"


	30. Chapter 30

"Hah! They have no idea that i'm watching them." Eggman was watching on a screen through someone else's perspective of his enemies trying to decide what to do against him. "Fools."

**Tails' house**

"Since Eggman's in space we'll need a ship to go after him." Sonic said while clutching his arm in pain.

"Well...That shouldn't be a problem since while me and Cosmo were rebuilding the X Tornado, we took the spare time and repaired the Blue Typhoon."

"Well that's great!" Sonic said enthusiasticly. "We have the Master Emerald for a power source, and a crew. I think we're good to go!"

"Er...Not quite Sonic." Tails interrupted his friend. "We're one crew member short remember? Chris was here last time so we could operate it easily. where are we gonna get more people for the ship?" Everybody thought as hard as they possibly could.

"I could fill in for this Chris person." Maria declared. Shadow soon after agreed to come along as well.

"I don't know...You were just brought back to life not that long ago and, actually...Shadow why are you offering to come along?"

"Maria's going and we're friends. We always had a good time on the ARK until...You get the point."

"Okay then. I guess since we have everything we'll be going into Space. Again." Tails led the others down to the workshop and turned on the lights to reveal the repaired Blue Typhoon.

"I'll go get the Master Emerald." Knuckles said while walking back up the stairs.

"Alright, does everybody remember their position from last time?"

"I'm the living cannonball." Sonic joked.

"I'm, uh...Actually, did we even have assigned positions?" Cosmo wondered.

"Er...Actually, I don't think so." The fox admitted. "Okay forget positions! Let's get the ship ready to launch!"

**Five minutes later**

Everybody was working hard to get things ready for space travel. As last time, Amy and Cream were loading food onto the ship. Knuckles brought back the Master Emerald. Sonic was moving boxes, and Tails and Cosmo were on the bridge checking to see if anything was broken. "Everything good so far? Captain?" Amy said as she entered the bridge of the ship.

"Yeah and thanks for calling me captain this time, Amy." Tails replied while sitting in his seat at the controls.

"Attention everybody!" He called throughout the ship. "We're ready for take-off. I need everyone who isn't an echidna at the bridge." The order was followed and Knuckles did his chant to power up the ship.

"Blue Typhoon. Launch!" Tails declared as the ship rose upwards out of the workshop once more. "Let's go. Time to stop Eggman!" The Blue Typhoon's engines shot it upwards out of the planet's atmosphere.

"Alright Eggman. Here we come." Sonic said to himself. Once again wincing from his mass pain after Eggman's demonstration.

"Amy, take Sonic down to the medical room. He needs to rest." Amy happily did as she was told, and, surprisingly, gently helped Sonic to the medical room.

"Any ideas on where Eggman is?" Tails asked his friends.

"He was heading towards the water planet." Shadow informed. Tails nodded and they headed towards what Sonic had dubbed the, 'endless ocean'.

"I'm back!" Amy declared as she entered. "Sonic's asleep so try not to wake him up."

"Okay Amy." Tails agreed with a small laugh.

**Ten minutes later**

"Are we there yet?" Knuckles asked.

"No Knuckles. For the tenth time no."

"How 'bout now?"

"No." Tails was beginning to become very annoyed with the red echidna

"How 'bout no-"

"Shut up Knuckles!" Tails shouted at the top of his voice. "Would you just be queit for five minutes?"

Knuckles muttered something under his breath. "I'm just trying to make the trip less boring." He left the bridge without saying another word.

"That was...Funny." Amy tried to lighten the mood, but her attempt failed as everyone gave her an annoyed look.

"Maybe we should all eat something. After all, the 'endless ocean' is kinda far away from Mobius." Everyone nodded in coordination. "Well. Who's gonna be the cook?" A large discussion immediatly broke out and Tails had to cover his ears. Eventually it became too much for him and he had to leave the bridge entirely.

"Tails? Where are you going?" Cosmo asked as they were just outside of earshot for anyone else to hear.

"It's a bit loud for me. But I still don't know who's going to cook the food." He told her while leaning against the hallway wall just in front of the elevator.

"Why don't you cook it yourself?" She suggested.

Tails shrugged before saying. "I don't think any of them would like it."

"Please, Tails? I love your cooking, and I have no doubt they would too." She was, by now, standing in front of him less than two feet away.

Tails put his hand up somewhat and said, "Okay. I'll cook."

Cosmo gave him a peck on the cheek and said. "Thanks, Tails. Do you think that I could help?" He nodded while blushing. Cosmo walked down the hall a small amount and went into the elevator.

"Well. I can't complain, that's for sure." Tails followed her into the elevator just as the doors closed. It moved down the control tower and towards the kitchen. "Uh...Cosmo. Why did you kiss me?"

"Why not? I love you after all." Hearing this made him blush greatly.

**Egg galaxy**

"Eww...I hate romantic mushy stuff!" Nazo complained as Eggman continued to listen in on the enemy.

"Well if you can't stand it go somewhere else."

"I still don't know how you're hearing all this, but I want to know. Who did you send over to their ship?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you how i'm doing this in detail. But i'll reveal it when the time comes."

**Blue Typhoon**

"I know you love me b-but, i'm shy okay." Cosmo listened to him and placed her hand on the fox's shoulder.

"You don't have to be, Tails. I'm shy about my feelings too." He nodded.

"I know Cosmo, but it's part of who I am. I'll try and overcome it though." She smiled at what he said to her. The elevator stopped at the kitchen and they got off.

"Okay Cosmo. What do you think they'd like?"

"How about cake?" Cosmo told Tails, to which he nodded happily.

"Okay. We'll need flour, eggs, water, and frosting." Tails went into the closet to get the first half of the ingredients while Cosmo got the other half. But while Tails was in the closet, he tripped and spilled some of the flour over the floor. "I'll clean it up later."

"Tails, could you help me?" He looked over and saw her struggling to carry the heavy metal bowl of ingredients.

"Hang on." Tails rushed over to her and supported her from the other side of the bowl. "Any easier?"

"Yes. A lot easier than before, thanks Tails." She replied with a smile on her somewhat pale face.

"Well i'm glad I made it easier for you." Tails explained to her. "Let's get started."

**Bridge**

"Why are you letting Cosmo come along?" Shadow's question surprised everyone that heard it.

"Isn't it obvious? She's our friend and, besides, _somebody_ loves her." Amy replied to the black and red hedgehog.

"Don't you know that she could be a spy like last time?"

"You're still thinking of that Shadow?" Sonic said from behind him. "I know you're not the biggest fan of Cosmo. But you don't have to accuse her of everything!"

A few minutes later, Tails and Cosmo came in with a cake big enough for the entire crew. "Wow. Did you two make this?" Amy asked the two, who nodded in response.

"We worked together to make something you all would like." Cosmo said while offering some to Shadow. Who accepted without even a simple 'thank you'.

"Shadow." Maria reminded him.

"Thank you." Was heard from the otherwise silent hedgehog.

"Tails! it's..." Everybody looked up as Cosmo said this, and when they did Sonic was the first to speak.

"Alright. Time for a rematch, Eggman!"


	31. Chapter 31

**The bonus chapters are nearing their end. There will be only three more at maximum.**

The Egg Galaxy was floating above the planet Sonic had dubbed to be an endless ocean. But it was no longer filled with water since the Planet Egg had been restored. But nor was it how they'd left it.

"What has he done..." Tails was horrified. The entire planet had been scorched in flames, and the cities destroyed.

"We have to put a stop to this!" Knuckles pounded his fists together.

"This will be the last time he conquers anything!" Amy lifted her hammer up high in a 'ready to strike' position.

"That bad man!" "Chao chao chaooo!" Cream said while Cheese insulted the man who'd destroyed so much.

"Everybody! To your ships! We're going to stop Eggman for good!" Tails shouted with confidence. "Sonic and Amy, you two attack the turrets! Cream, try and distract Eggman so Sonic and Amy can do their job!"

The planes lined up in the hanger and were ready to launch. "Ready Tails." Amy informed.

"Ready to go." Sonic said with a smirk a she stood on Amy's wing.

"Let's get him!" Cream shouted as Cheese gave a war cry.

"Go!" Tails ordered from the bridge. "Knuckles, target the missile launchers and fire the laser turret!" The twin barrel gun emerged from the base of the control tower and repeatedly fired two streaks of energy, taking out just enough silos for the planes to survive.

"Alright Sonic, attack them with the power of our love!" Amy ordered the blue hedgehog on her wing, who rolled his eyes and began a spin attack.

"You're done for now Eggman!" He told himself before charging at his target.

But aboard the Blue Typhoon, Tails was feeling uneasy. "This is too easy, he could destroy Green Hill. So why isn't he attacking us?"

"Tails! We've got a problem!" Cosmo pointed to the turrets, which were aiming at them!

"Full shields!" The turrets fired and the shots drove Sonic back away from the target. The shots that didn't hit Sonic slammed into the shields with incredible force. "Geez, Eggman's weapons got better. We don't have enough shield energy to take another hit like that!" Tails began to sweat from the stress. "Shadow. Go and help Sonic, immediately!"

"Fine." Shadow was soon on the outside of the Blue Typhoon and he launched himself off using the jets on the soles of his shoes. "Chaos Spear!" He unleashed a barrage of yellow lances that hit the turrets, merely bouncing off.

"How did that not..." Tails came to a sudden realization. "With each strike they recognize how our attacks play out...Get back! Shadow, Sonic!" But he was too late. The turrets fired directly at Sonic and Shadow, sending them careening to the planet below. "No!"

"They're gone..." Cosmo could hardly speak at seeing two of the strongest people she knew be defeated so fast.

"We're not giving up! Ready all Anti-Ship missiles!" The cover on the back and sides of the command tower slid open to reveal massive missile silos. "Fire!" Rows of missiles shot towards Eggman's base.

"Come on..." But to both Tails and Cosmo's dismay, every missile was shot down by the defenses. "Tails this won't work!"

"Cosmo. We have to try." He tried to calm her panic. "Amy! Cream! Give it all you've got!"

"Alright!" They shouted in unison. Both planes fired laser machine guns and missiles at the same spot, causing no visible damage. But weakening the armor.

"Cream watch it!" Amy shrieked as shots were fired at them. Amy managed to dodge on heading at her, but flew into another and had the wing blasted off.

"Amy!" "Chao!" Not too long after Amy was shot down.

"Cream get back to the ship!" Tails ordered.

As she flew back to the ship, more shots fired and hit the engines on Cream's plane, sending yet another person down to the planet below.

Tails was helpless to do anything against Eggman as his friends were picked off one by one. "I...we...we can't defeat him." He admitted with a great amount of sadness in his voice. He felt pain, he was unable to keep his friends from being defeated. Fast thinking had led them to disaster in such little time. Tails buried his face in his hands, sobbing. "I'm sorry, it's my fault! If I hadn't been so quick to give orders this wouldn't have happened!"

"Tails. Don't be so hard on yourself." Cosmo scaled the steps up to the crying fox and gave him a comforting hug. "You didn't know what would happen." Tails hugged her back while continuing to cry.

Knuckles watched the scene from below, and thought for a moment. Then, he too scaled the steps and placed a hand on the fox's back. "You did what you could." He said to the, emotionally torn, fox.

Maria had also seen the event. "Calm down. Please." She reached over and, as two others had before, placed a hand on the fox's back in an attempt to calm him.

Red energy shot across the 'X' on the back of the Egg Galaxy, but none of them noticed this. It spread to the five rods in front as they faced the Blue Typhoon from the starboard side.

"Thanks guys...but it doesn't matter anymore. We've already lost." Tails was still crying, but he'd managed a sentence.

"We tried our best. We can at least say that." Cosmo soothed. Tails didn't stop crying though, but he began to slow his breathing back to normal. "I'll be fine bu-Get down!" Tails shoved Cosmo behind him as Knuckles and Maria hid behind consoles in the bridge.

**[Input fitting music here]**

The Egg Galaxy's five rods were aiming the energy into a single beam, and Tails had looked up just to see it make impact with the ship. The resulting explosion was pure fire. The entire hull of the Blue Typhoon was ablaze and the ship could barely be recognized as it's flaming hulk fell towards the planet below. The sun was setting on the surface at the same time.

On the planet, an extremely injured Sonic and Shadow were watching the ship's descent with grim looks. "Eggman...you'll pay dearly..."

"She's dead again...Eggman...you will suffer..." Shadow cursed the doctor as the once grand ship fell.

On another area of the planet however, Amy and Cream watched the ship fall as well. "How dare you...Eggman!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs. Cream and Cheese could only cry as it fell.

The burning ship hit the ground hard, sending a shock wave throughout the planet.

Aboard the Egg Galaxy, Nazo had seen, what he believed to be, a massacre. A race of thoughts filled his mind. "Nazo! Go and check for survivors. If there are any, you know what to do." Nazo Chaos controlled without a word down to the surface.

He didn't say anything as he approached the burning ship. He walked through the halls and saw complete destruction, parts of the ceiling had fallen in, a massive hole from the beam's impact that had destroyed most of the ship's bow. He leapt up the, now empty, elevator shaft.

He saw blast holes from explosions and the entire glass window of the bridge was scattered in pieces on the floor. "Hello?" He received no response except the burning of the flames outside. Nazo walked to the edge of the bridge and looked out at the wrecked ship. "Tails? Cosmo?Knuckles? Maria?" Eggman had told him who had been left on the ship, and he'd received no response as he listed them off. "They're gone..." He concluded.

"But what was the point of this in the first place? To prove i'm stronger? I'm an idiot!" Nazo scolded himself for teaming up with Eggman.

"By helping Eggman, i've killed people..." He softly said. His white glow diminished to a shade of blue-ish periwinkle.

Farther away, "He just killed my friends..." Sonic said with a grim face.

"He won't get away with it..." Shadow continued. At the same time, they shouted the man's name loud enough so he could hear. "EGGMAN!"

"Eggman!" Cream finally shouted. "CHAOO!" Even Cheese screamed in rage. As Cheese shouted, the moon rose above the planet, and with the flames died down, the Blue Typhoon looked like a ghost of it's former self.


	32. Chapter 32

"If there are any others left. We have to hurry!" Sonic and Shadow dashed across the barren planet, searching for any of their friends. "There!" Sonic pointed to Amy, Cream, and Cheese on top of a nearby hill. In moments the two hedgehogs arrived.

"Sonic! I knew you were alive!" Amy pounced onto him in a hug, causing Sonic to scramble behind Shadow.

"Amy, by chance have you seen Tails or Cosmo?" Amy stopped being happy, she sadly looked down and shook her head while Cream and Cheese began to cry again. "So he's...at least they're together. But Eggman will not get away with this!"

"But how are you going to get to him?"

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." They turned to the left and saw Nazo leaning against a pile of rocks. "You're with Eggman! I saw you through the window when I fell to the planet!"

"Not anymore. I saw the remains of that ship...he must be stopped at all costs."

"Well then," Sonic began. "it's time we take Eggman down for good!" Nazo nodded, Shadow smirked, Amy revealed two hammers instead of the usual one, and Cheese gave a war cry while Cream simply nodded. "We'll avenge our lost friends!" Sonic declared

"Chaos Control!" Nazo shouted while teleporting them into the Egg Galaxy.

Eggman had seen them enter on a screen. "Stop them!" He slammed his fist on a button that released ten E-12 Behemoths from the walls. "Take them out!"

**Sonic's group**

"Stop." Shadow ordered. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow dashed backwards just as a large robotic arm burst through the wall. Five more followed suit and the hallway ahead was filled with Eggman's robots.

"Go back!" Amy turned around, and was met by another five E-12s. "I thought Eggman would've learned by now you guys aren't very effective!" Amy swung both hammers into a robot and smashed it's eye in, but it slammed it's hand down. "Ah!"

"Amy watch out!" Sonic grabbed her and took her out of the way as the hand came down, smashing the floor to pieces. "Alright then. Bring it on!" Sonic taunted the robot. He leapt onto it's arm and the robot slammed him into the wall, or tried to as Sonic homing attacked the remains of the eye.

"We'll attack at once. Understand?" Nazo nodded back to Shadow. "Chaos Spear!" They unleashed the attack together and tore through the E-12s blocking the way to Eggman. "Let's go!" Shadow and Nazo dashed ahead while Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Cheese finished off the last robots.

"You guys trying to outrun us?" Sonic and the others had finished the last robot and were no alongside Shadow and Nazo.

"We told you to keep up." They shot back.

"Duck!" Sonic said as machine gun fire barely missed them. "Okay guys, which way?" Sonic asked as they approached three hallways.

"Right!" Nazo went right and the others followed suit shortly after.

**Planet's Surface**

Tails was hunched over and clutching his stomach in pain. "Gah...Cosmo..." He remembered waking up with Cosmo on the ground next to him. But she'd been badly injured upon landing from the fall. "She's...no...he used her...I refuse to let this be ignored!" Tails struggled, but managed to stand up straight as the moon illuminated his fur. "It's payback time, Eggman!" As he was about to fly up, he noticed something on the ground, a black Chaos Emerald, "Hm?" Tails touched it, and he changed drastically in the moonlight. "Your days are numbered."

**Sonic's group**

"Where are you Eggman!?" Sonic shouted as they entered the largest room, which had to be the main one. "Show yourself and be prepared to pay for what you've just done!"

"I'm up here hedgehog! I think it's time to settle this with a battle you will never forget!" Eggman dropped all seven Chaos Emeralds from above and said. "You'll need those if you even want to stand a small chance against what you're about to face!"

Sonic and Shadow focused on the Chaos Emeralds as hard as they could. The Chaos Emeralds spun around them as they transformed into their super forms. "Alright Eggman! Where's this robot of yours!?"

"You're inside of it. Say hello to the strongest robot in history!" They were all teleported outside the station as the 'X' on it's back turned into a massive sword. The round main body transformed into a torso while the five rods converted into arms and legs. "Behold! The Egg Nova!"

"It's over Eggman!" Sonic and Shadow charged at full speed, but Eggman backhanded them and sent them flying into a nearby asteroid field where Nazo, Amy, Cream, and Cheese were watching from. The two hedgehogs came back and slammed the robot's chest. "What the!?" Eggman slashed them with his sword, injuring Sonic and Shadow a tiny bit.

"You think i'm just a joke anymore!?" Eggman fired missiles from his shoulder silos. Sonic and Shadow sped through them and destroyed the silos, only to be shot by turrets soon after and slamming into more asteroids. "You will be finished Sonic! With you and your friends gone I will conquer the galaxy!"

"Not gonna happen. Chaos Spear!" Shadow shot the lances of energy into the arm of the Egg Nova, only for them to bounce off harmlessly.

"Gah!" Sonic received a devastating punch from the Egg Nova. Shadow began a homing attack, and in response, Eggman created a spherical shield around the Egg Nova. Upon impact Shadow was electrocuted severely.

"Sonic, how are we gonna get rid of the shield?" Sonic had a dismayed expression.

"I don't know...but we will win this! To avenge our friends!" Sonic and Shadow then had an idea at the exact same time. "Are you thinking what i'm thinking, Shadow?" He nodded

At the same time they unleashed their strongest attack. "Chaos!" Sonic began.

"Blast!" Shadow finished as the unleashed the attack. Upon impact with the shield, Eggman began to have a hard time to keep it up and he was forced to lower it. "It worked. Now let's finish this thing off!" Shadow and Sonic turned themselves into a spinning bullet and charged using as much force as they could muster. Eggman put his sword up in defense and they hit the blade.

Both sides began to struggle for victory. "You blasted hedgehogs cannot win this!" Eggman swung the sword back and sent the hedgehog bullet backwards, Sonic and Shadow separated and looked back at the Egg Nova.

"This is impossible!" Sonic admitted his defeat seemingly. "But i'm not giving up! You killed my friends, and I shall avenge them!"

Shadow charged for Sonic and hit the sword with a full body ram. The force of impact left Shadow with a broken arm. "I have to agree. Eggman finally built something we can't beat."

But as Sonic and Shadow were about to admit defeat, a dark streak slammed into the Egg Nova's chest, tearing a hole right through it and the machine exploded. Eggman stopped in his Eggmobile right behind Sonic and Shadow, clearly dazed by whatever hit him.

"B-Behind y-you..." Was all he managed before passing out from hitting his head on the glass. They turned their bodies towards what Eggman was scared of, and immediately thought they'd gone insane.

"T-Tails!?"

"He's mine. Move aside!" Tails' fur was black in color, his irisis were a darker blue, and to top it all off he was surrounded by a dark aura. He was no longer a cute and cuddly fox, but an evil dark fox bent on revenge.

"Tails we hate him too, but you don't have to kill him."

"Then fight me!"


	33. Chapter 33 Final battle

"Tails, you know I wouldn't hurt you!"

"Which is why this will be an easy battle. Thanks to this," Tails held up a black Chaos Emerald for all to see. "I can show you what happens when you've hurt me in the past!" Tails began zipping through space at blinding speed, Sonic and Shadow following soon behind.

_No! Stop! STOP!_ a voice shouted from the depths of space, _Sonic! You have to stop me! The emerald is the real enemy!_

However, Sonic and Shadow were too busy discussing a plan for attack to hear him. But as they were ready to attack, Tails fired a lance of Chaos Energy that hit Shadow dead on. "It's just you and me this time, Sonic!"

"Tails you don't want to fight me! We're like brothers to each other!" Sonic explained as he tried to ram Tails, but the fox was faster and delivered a punch to the back of Sonic's head. "Just stop!" Sonic tried to punch him with his left hand, but Tails slashed him away with a sword of Chaos Energy.

"I'll fight you until I have my way!" Tails threw Chaos Spears at Sonic, but he was too slow and Sonic charged him with a punch to the face. "You said you wouldn't hurt me. You lied!" Tails repeatedly kicked and punched Sonic in the chest until he unleashed another type of energy. "Dark Chaos Spear!" Black Chaos Spears flew at blinding speeds towards the super hedgehog.

"Gahh!" The spears hit from all sides and exploded on contact with Sonic. "I'm sorry, Tails. But I have no choice but to show no mercy." Sonic fired a rain of Chaos Spears at Tails, but he deflected them with a motion of his hand.

_Somebody stop me!_ The voice shouted again, only to be unheard once more. Tails reeled back a punch and it made contact with Sonic's jaw, sending severe pain through the hedgehog. _Sonic!_

"Alright, I didn't think you'd be so ruthless." Sonic was bleeding from his left arm and breathing heavily from exhaustion. "But I can't let you do this! I'll give you a chance to stop now before this gets any worse!"

Tails wanted to nod frantically and end the battle, but his body shook it's head. "Not gonna happen." He crossed his arms and fired a dark blue beam at his hedgehog friend. As the beam was about to make impact, another golden streak shoved Sonic to safety and the other streak made it just in time. "Shadow!"

"I don't go down easy." He replied to Sonic. "We'll have to work as a team, by attacking from both sides at once we should be able to do some damage." Shadow explained, but Tails noticed they were planning to work together.

"Hah! You'll have to get to me first!" A dark blue barrier formed in front of him, preventing Sonic and Shadow from attacking. "Dark Chaos Blast!" He released a wave of the Dark Chaos Energy and hit Sonic and Shadow directly.

Sonic and Shadow flew back quite a ways, both injured from the attack. "He's not going to seriously take it as far as killing us. Is he?" Sonic inquired. But his question was irrelevant as Tails teleported all three of them to the planet where they'd found a manufacturing plant for fake emeralds.

"Why did he bring us here?" Shadow had his question answered as a stone wall was thrown at him. The hedgehog blasted through with a Chaos Spear, but was hit in the face by a Dark Chaos Spear.

"Shadow!" Sonic healed his and Shadow's wounds with Chaos Regeneration. "We'll attack him with the spinning bullet, ready?" Shadow nodded and they combined into a bullet of energy while spinning rapidly. As they made contact with Tails, they sent him flying through an abandoned house.

"You're actually starting to be a challenge." He mocked._ Don't listen to me!_ Tails' voice shouted from out of the blue.

"Tails? Why wouldn't we listen to you?" Sonic was bewildered by the sudden change.

_It's the emerald! You have to destroy it!_ He shouted before falling silent.

"Shadow! Do whatever it takes and get the emerald from him!" Shadow nodded and charged, but he was backhanded away and hit the building behind Sonic. Tails teleported all three of them yet again, this time to the planet Marmolin.

"We're almost done." He said, not revealing what it was they were almost done with. "Be gone already!" Tails shot two beams of energy from his hands, striking Sonic and Shadow with extreme force.

"Ugh...how is he so strong?" Shadow asked while getting back on his feet. Sonic on the other hand floated over to Shadow and whispered something in his ear.

Tails however, had already zipped upwards into space again. "Follow me, if you can!" He dashed off towards another target, this time heading for Eggman at full speed! "It's over now!" Sonic and Shadow couldn't keep up with him as he approached his target, a sword of Dark Chaos Energy extended.

But as Tails was about to strike his target, a familiar female voice said. "Stop it Tails! Enough is enough!" He stopped dead in his tracks. Which was enough time for Sonic and Shadow to separate him and the black Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Lance!" They both shot a powerful lance of energy into the emerald, shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces. A bright white followed the attack and everyone fell unconscious.

**Ten minutes later**

Tails struggled to lift his eyelids, he was in immense pain all throughout his body. He could hear his friends' voices talking about him, ro were they trying to decide what to do with him? He tried to move his arm, but as he did he accidentally hit someone's leg. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he saw his friends standing over him, even Cosmo was standing with them!

"Tails? You alright bud?" Sonic asked, he was no longer in his super form, nor was Tails a dark fox. He slowly nodded before curling himself up into a furry ball and beginning to cry his heart out.

"Tails don't be like that." Cosmo knelt down to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You weren't controlling yourself, it was that emerald." He didn't stop crying though, he had tried to _kill_ a living person! How could they forgive him?

"But I was the one who tried to kill, I even went to the extant of injuring two people to just get what I wanted."

Cosmo moved his one of his tails aside so she could see him face to face. "Tails, I forgive you. Since you keep blaming yourself, I forgive you, even though it wasn't your fault."

"But...You yelled at me, there's no way you could forgive me-"

"No, Tails. I wasn't yelling at you. I was yelling at that fiend who had taken control of you, and wasn't the real you." Tails continued to cry anyways, despite being told he wasn't responsible. "It's alright, Tails." She tried to comfort him, and hugged the fox.

"Cosmo...I..." He began, but stopped at the thought of what he was going to say.

"Tails, I still care for and love you. So please, stop crying." His crying became silent after a minute or two, he calmed his breathing back to normal, and he smiled at Cosmo.

"You guys forgive me?" Tails asked the rest of his friends.

"Of course buddy!" Sonic gave him the classic thumbs up.

"Well duh, of course!" Knuckles said, he and Maria both nodded. They had been on top of a hill watching the battle after landing in one of the small pools of water left on the planet.

"Fine." Shadow nodded.

Nazo shrugged and said, "I guess."

Amy, Cream, and Cheese all said at the same time, "Of course we forgive you!" "Chao!"

"I know i'm not officially your friend. But I forgive you for trying to destroy me." Eggman said from his Eggmobile. His minions all agreed.

"How are we going to get home though?" Sonic asked his fox friend.

"I already took care of that." Nazo told them, "I reincarnated the Blue Typhoon like I did with the Ark."

Sonic shrugged, and acted like he was about to dash off to the ship, but instead he said, "Group hug!" And rammed into Tails. Cosmo joined in and pretty soon, everyone, even Eggman, was hugging the fox.

"G-Guys! I can't breathe!" They loosened thir grip, and Tails said one last thing. "Thanks guys."

"We're your friends, we'll always be there when you need us!" Sonic patted his friend on the back.

"I've got something for you Tails." Cosmo said to the fox she loved.

"Alright then, what is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Just close your eyes for a second." He did as he was told, and Cosmo moved right up to the fox, "you can open them." Right as he opened his eyes, Cosmo kissed him directly on the mouth.

Almost everyone smiled, except for Cream. She made a face and turned around, still not understanding the whole concept of love or kissing.

**Two weeks later**

"Come on Cosmo! You don't wanna be late do you?" Everyone was enjoying their lives, even Eggman was acting differently since he'd returned from space.

"Okay Tails, i'm coming!" She called back, as she came down from upstairs Tails smiled at her.

"Let's go. You don't want Sonic to beat us there, right?" Sonic had informed them of a really nice vacation spot, and he'd challenged them to a race to see who would get it.

"No way!" They ran out the door, and looked ahead for a bright future.


End file.
